


On A Shameless Night

by aleia



Series: Begin Again [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia
Summary: Third installment in the Begin Again series. You can probably read this without the rest of the series but I don't recommend it and it won't make as much sense.Also! Thanks to the fic that is posted on another platform, I was able to commissionOmgpiepleaseto do art work for this series. The first four are in this story! Find him ontumbler here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in the Begin Again series. You can probably read this without the rest of the series but I don't recommend it and it won't make as much sense.
> 
> Also! Thanks to the fic that is posted on another platform, I was able to commission [Omgpieplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease) to do art work for this series. The first four are in this story! Find him on [tumbler here](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art).

**Kent**

Kent hates playing the Schooners. Well, that’s not completely true. Kent hates playing Doug Curren, and since the Flyers traded Curren to the Schooners, that now means that Kent hates playing the Schooners. Technically, Kent isn’t sure if Curren knows anything about him and Jack. He might just be mad about losing the Memorial Cup to them and then losing the Stanley Cup to Kent a year later. And he obviously knows chirping Kent about Zimms gets a reaction. He’s also clearly an idiot because every time he does it, Reaper kicks his ass.

Sometimes, if they really can’t handle the penalty, Kent can talk Reaper down and convince him that winning is more important than beating up a homophobic asshole. When Curren manages to give Kent a black eye, though, Kent doesn’t even bother trying to stop Reaper. He knows when to pick his battles. Reaper’s never brought it up so Kent’s stopped worrying that Reaper will take anything from the comments except that Curren likes to use gay slurs when he talks trash.

Still the whole thing is exhausting and even when they win, Kent goes back to the hotel and ends up sleeping in Jeff’s bed no matter how many times he tries to kid himself and start the night in his own bed.

“Do you think he says shit to Zimms now?” Kent asks Jeff in the dark.

“You could ask Zimmermann yourself now.”

“Maybe in the morning.”

***

**Bitty**

Even though Bitty and Kent have been liking each other’s posts sometimes on Instagram and twitter, Bitty’s still surprised to get a private message.

@KentParsonOfficial: Ok. I take it back. Let’s force this. How do we step up our friendship?

@omgcheckplease: Um, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but why?

@KentParsonOfficial: I can’t just think you seem like a cool person and want to be friends with you?

@omgcheckplease: You can, but this is weird.

@KentParsonOfficial: I had a bad day, okay? :’(

@omgcheckplease: Oh, I’m sorry. No offense, but you have other friends, right?  
@omgcheckplease: Also, you could probably extend your friendship with Jack past chirping. He’s better at talking than he used to be.

@KentParsonOfficial: Ouch. Yes, Swoops is here. And yes, I talked to Jack. You are not wrong. Maybe I want more friends, okay? They cannot do everything.

@omgcheckplease: Fair. What can I do for you that they can’t?

@KentParsonOfficial: You literally send Jack pie every time the Falcs lose. Your Instagram says you send Shitty pie every time he has a test. How do I move to a friend who gets pies?  
@KentParsonOfficial: What do I have to do for this?

@omgcheckplease: :D You are shameless. Did you even really have a bad day or do you just want pie? You won your game.  
@omgcheckplease: You know it’s late and if I make it tomorrow, it still won’t get there until the next day.

@KentParsonOfficial: I did. Shit other than losing can piss me off. It will make me feel better knowing it’s coming!  
@KentParsonOfficial: Though over-nighting a pie to Vegas is probably expensive. You should make Jack pay for it.

@omgcheckplease: What is your favorite pie?

@KentParsonOfficial: Raspberry! :D

@omgcheckplease: Text me your address.

@KentParsonOfficial: You really should make Jack pay for it. I asked him to get you to send me pie and he said I had to do it myself.

Bitty does get Jack to pay for it, but only because it _is_ expensive to overnight a pie. Jack insists on paying for his own and Shitty’s most of the time too. He says it’s the thought that counts, and he can’t enjoy the pie properly if Bitty goes broke shipping him pies.

Bitty posts a picture of the pie on Instagram with the caption, “Raspberry pie for a friend who had a bad day.” @KennyP90 likes it almost immediately and comments with a ridiculous string of emojis. The happy cat, hearts, chef and cake emojis make sense. The music notes, hockey sticks, and injured face make some sense. After that, Bitty assumes he just typed everything that looked celebratory.

@omgcheckplease: @KennyP90 You are ridiculous, but you’re welcome.

@JackZimmermannOfficial: @KennyP90: I’d say I can’t believe you, but sadly I do.

@KennyP90: @JackZimmermannOfficial: Don’t be selfish. Share the pie.

@theRealJeffTroy: @KennyP90 YOU don’t be selfish and share the pie.

@KennyP90: @theRealJeffTroy: I saw you crack & like this post. Get your own! I had to work for this.

@JackZimmermannOfficial: @KennyP90: Work? You did the text equivalent of pouting and then just asked for a pie.

@KennyP90: @JackZimmermannOfficial: Let the public know that I texted you my chirp bc it was too good to be public.

@omgcheckplease: @KennyP90 normally I’d tell you to share the pie, but I’m going to agree with you on this one.

@theRealJeffTroy: @omgcheckplease @JackZimmermannOfficial joke’s on you. He will share the pie. He knows I’ve earned it from him.

@ShittyKnightOfficial: @theRealJeffTroy really? This is a happy thread. I will still play referee if you start. Penalty is definitely no pie.

@theRealJeffTroy: @ShittyKnightOfficial: Fair. Backing off.

@RansomNumber11: @omgcheckplease WTF? How many NHL players do you get to know now? Unfair. Something here is fineable

@Lardo: @RansomNumber11 Jack would probably introduce you if you had any chill at all.

@theRealJeffTroy: @Lardo You are the person who kicked Parse’s ass at flip cup?

@Lardo: @theRealJeffTroy Set it up and you can be next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kent**

The pie is fucking amazing. It’s so amazing that Kent only saves Swoops and Mills each one slice. He sends Jack a picture of the empty pie plate.

 **Kent:** I’m no longer jealous of him. If you guys ever break up, sorry, I’m not chasing after you. I’m stealing him.  
**Kent:** Also. WTF took you so long? Why did you not nail this down in 6 mos?  
**Zimms:** I’d be mad, but Marty and Georgia said about the same thing. And Thirdy’s wife wants to steal him. Thirdy said he could live with that if he got pie also. Tater said Putin might change the laws in Russia if he knew what he was missing.  
**Kent:** Jeff says he likes Bitty now, but still not you. Sorry. I tried.  
**Zimms:** He’s not the first.  
**Kent:** Zimms, stop it. That was a joke. And Jeff doesn’t dislike you because of you. He doesn’t know you.  
**Zimms:** I know. Sorry.  
**Kent:** Well, since you already got all serious, is it weird if bitch about my dating problems to you?  
**Zimms:** It might be, but it’s fine. I mean, I do want you to be happy. But really, this might be where you’d rather talk to Bitty. Apparently, you knew I liked him before I did.  
**Kent:** If I actually have someone specific, I’ll ask him. Right now I just have Jeff trying to set me up. He keeps trying to subtly introduce me to guys. But he knows not to out me, so I’m subjected to these awkward 3-person not-dates.  
**Zimms:** That does sound awkward. You can’t tell him that you can find your own dates?

Kent has to remind himself that he started this conversation. And that Zimms really does have a history of knowing when something is off limits from chirping.

 **Kent:** That might be more believable if I’d been on a date in a while.

It takes Jack so long to answer that Kent starts to wonder if he got pulled away.

 **Zimms:** Can I ask how long a while is?  
**Kent:** I hooked up a couple times when I went to Europe 3 years ago?  
**Zimms:** Kenny…I’m sorry.  
**Kent:** Ugh. Don’t. It’s not just about you. I think Jeff just decided to stop listening to me when I tell him it doesn’t matter. I think he thought he shouldn’t push bc I wasn’t over you. Now, bc we’re talking and he knows it’s not about that, he won’t drop it.  
**Zimms:** Then what is it? You’re not me. I dated this girl for a bit at Samwell because my friends wanted me too and it didn’t last. Then I only dated Bittle when I realized I cared about him. But I didn’t really miss dating. I feel like you would though. It really wasn’t me? You can tell me if it was/is.  
**Kent:** Maybe it was about you a little. But not always and not now. But I didn’t take a break like you. And I’m not into women. I don’t know a lot of people outside the team and I can’t just risk going on random dates with guys who might sell me out.  
**Zimms:** So is Jeff’s idea really that bad?  
**Kent:** Zimms. Jeff is very straight. And I’d think straight guys could still have some objective taste bc I know what a hot girl looks like. But Jeff does not have taste. Jeff has the worse taste. If I didn’t know him better, I’d think he was fucking with me with these guys.  
**Zimms:** They can’t all be that bad.  
**Kent:** [Picture Message]  
**Zimms:** Should I be insulted? He knows we dated and from that he concludes you would like that guy? How old is that guy?  
**Kent:** Your emotional age?  
**Zimms:** Do you actually want advice or do you just want to bitch and chirp me?  
**Kent:** If I wanted actual advice, I’d ask your bf. You clearly landed us both with good looks and dumb luck.  
**Zimms:** I’d be insulted, but my dad had to tell me to go after Bittle so…  
**Kent:** And you call your bf by his last name, so yeah. Seriously Zimms. You are very lucky and spoiled. And you are way more out than me. You have to know someone I can at least go on a few dates with to get him off my back.  
**Zimms:** Ransom would probably fake-date you. But if he was gay, he’d probably date Tater first.  
**Kent:** What? Wait is Mashkov gay?!?!  
**Zimms:** No Kent. He’s not. That’s not my point. I was joking.  
**Kent:** What about Holster? He’s at least bi right? And Ransom is never going to give him a chance or he would have already.  
**Zimms:** What? Holster is straight.  
**Kent:** Why am I asking you for help? You have the worst gaydar ever.  
**Zimms:** You’ve met Holster once. I lived with him for 2 years.  
**Kent:** That guy is not straight, but ok. I’m asking your boyfriend.  
**Zimms:** I think I suggested that in the first place.  
**Kent:** Yeah, I know. But he’s not you ok? I still wanted to talk to you. Don’t make it weird.

Kent gets an okay from Jack and opens his text window with Bitty. They’ve been replying back and forth on Instagram and twitter more, but the text window still just has his address.

 **Kent:** Jack is completely useless for dating advice. Which is probably good for you bc he really couldn’t ever pick up another guy, but I need help. Help me. :( :( :’(  
**Bitty:** Oh! Who is the guy?? Or if you can’t tell me that, tell me something that gives me an idea about him w/o telling me who he is.  
**Kent:** There’s no guy. Jeff has just decided that I should date now that things with Jack are well, clearly over. Ugh, sorry if that’s weird to say. Ignore it. Anyway, Jeff trying to set me up is the absolute worst because his taste is awful, but he won’t stop unless I’m dating. And I’m not out so I can’t just date around. So yeah. Help.  
**Kent:** Jack apparently knows no one trustworthy to set me up with. I suggested your friend Holster but he thinks Holster is straight and now I remember Jack has no gaydar and can’t help me.  
**Kent:** Um…also I guess tell Holster I’m sorry if I outed him to Jack, but how could Jack not know??  
**Kent:** Please tell me I didn’t also out Holster to you or I’m going to feel like a total ass.  
**Bitty:** Oh hon. That’s a lot. First, don’t worry about Holster. He would have told Jack he was bi if they ever had a conversation outside normal bro rules. He might even think Jack knows. I’ll check with him. But he’s not an option. He told me if he dated a guy he’d just be out. His reasons for not being totally open are kind of…specific. And I’m assuming you don’t want to be out?”  
**Kent:** No. Being out just to date around isn’t worth it for me right now. And I think Jack still doesn’t know about Holster. I think he thought I was wrong?  
**Bitty:** I honestly don’t know anyone. What’s wrong with Jeff’s suggestions? Maybe I can help him if he will be nice about it. Have you tried explaining what you’d like?  
**Kent:** He’ll be nice if I ask him, but he’ll probably not listen because I’ve tried to explain. His standards are too high in a weird way.  
**Bitty:** How? Is it possible your standards aren’t high enough or not in the right way?  
**Kent:** He thinks I need someone on my own financial level bc he’s afraid they’ll use me for money. Which limits already really limited choices. And all these guys are stuck up and boring or way too old. Also, his taste in looks is the worst. I don’t need a model but come on.  
**Bitty:** Fair. Well, what do you want? Let’s start easy. Looks?  
**Kent:** If it’s just looks? Um. Jack. Sorry. Awkward, I know. But it’s not just looks so anyone my age range who is reasonable. Obviously, I was cool with Holster. Bigger than me if possible. I’d ask if that’s weird, but Jack is like a giant next to you, so. Like, I’d totally date any of the upperclassmen on your team who I met if we’re talking just looks.  
**Bitty:** That’s not too selective. Ok. Personality?  
**Kent:** Fun and normal? I don’t know. I didn’t grow up rich so all these guys are just spoiled. Or they’re minor celebrities who enjoy it way too much. I know I deal with the public stuff better than Jack, but it’s not what I like. I like hockey so I do it. I’m supposed to interview, so I do it. Jeff tried to set me up with this guy from a reality show once. No way.  
**Bitty:** This should really give you a lot of options.  
**Kent:** They also have to put up with me being in the closet and all the hockey mess and me in general.  
**Bitty:** The first 2 are what make it hard. The last one I’m ignoring because no one you date should just be putting up with you.  
**Kent:** Seriously Bitty. I’m kind of difficult. I’m just being realistic.  
**Bitty:** So the list is:  
1\. Fairly attractive, age-appropriate and ideally larger than you. (Can’t even tease you. I get it!)  
2\. Not a stuck up rich guy/celeb.  
3\. Okay with you being in the closet for now and all the hockey stuff.  
4\. Needs to very clearly tell you how you deserve nice things because I will not be part of that kind of thinking.  
**Kent:** Ignore that I said this, but Jack is really lucky. I’m completely jealous of him but I’m glad he’s happy. And seriously, move on and forget I said that.  
**Bitty:** Ok then. Right now I can only say that I will keep an eye out. And if it’s okay with you, maybe develop a mysterious closeted friend to ask Ransom for help with because he seriously knows every single person on campus and lots of them might be moving west after graduation. In the meantime, maybe try showing Jeff parts of this conversation? He’s there and I’m not and he wants to help. He clearly cares about you.  
**Kent:** Thanks.

***

**Bitty**

Ransom is gone with March so the most Bitty can do tonight is deal with the Holster issue. Which is interesting because he has to try to explain the situation without outing Kent. It turns out to be kind of pointless because right after Holster says that he thought Jack knew and will just call him, he asks who would out him to Jack.

“I know you said he’s closeted, but come on. I should know who considered asking you to set us up! What if I think it’s worth it?”

“Holster? I love Jack. And I honestly don’t mind because I’m only out at school. Plus, I’m not ready to come out to my parents either. You’re out to your parents. Do you really want to do what we’re doing?”

“Okay, no,” Holster says, but immediately follows with, “Wait, does that mean it’s someone like Jack? Like Mashkov? Because I will date Mashkov.”

“It’s not Tater,” Bitty says. “Also, it would be really shitty to date Tater just to try to make Ransom jealous.”

“Yeah, okay,” Holster says. “Wait. Oh my gosh. It’s Parson. Jack has been talking to him on Instagram. And you sent him a pie. But if he’s gay, how did he never date Jack—oh my gosh, actually everything makes so much more sense now.”

Bitty groans. He hopes that Kent will not kill him and realize that he did kind of accidentally lead to this moment.

“Holster, you cannot tell anyone at all,” Bitty says.

“Kent Parson remembers me enough that he asked Jack if he could date me?”

“Holster,” Bitty says because he loves Holster, but if he thought it was a good idea, he would have said so. “Kent doesn’t want to be out and he lives in Vegas. Do you really want to do that? He’s not just an NHL player. He’s a person. Do you really think it’s fair to try to date him just because he’s famous?”

“Yeah okay.” Holster at least looks appropriately shamed. “And I won’t tell anyone. Obviously. Even Ransom.”

Bitty spares him from pointing out that if he told Ransom, he’d have to explain that he’s bi and tell him why he came out to multiple people before his best friend.

He leaves Holster to call Jack and texts Kent.

 **Bitty:** I’m really sorry but when I was trying to talk to Holster he kind of figured out it was you. I’m sure he won’t tell anyone.  
**Kent:** It’s ok. It only happened bc I kind of outed him first. He must really not be interested then?  
**Bitty:** Um…are you seriously interested enough that you’re upset about that? Bc I thought you were just throwing it out as the only option you could think of. He was flattered  & excited you’d consider it. But he doesn’t think he wants to be closeted and stuff.  
**Kent:** Yeah, no, you’re right. It was just an idea and I’m feeling lonely and shit.  
**Bitty:** : (  
**Kent:** It’s not serious. Don’t worry Jack.  
**Bitty:** No promises.

Bitty will definitely mention it to Jack when they Skype, but for now, he opens a DM twitter window with @theRealJeffTroy.

@omgcheckplease: Did Kent talk to you tonight?  
@theRealJeffTroy: Why?  
@omgcheckplease: He tried to say it was no big deal, but I think he’s feeling lonely. And if he’s trying to act like it’s no big deal, maybe it is.  
@omgcheckplease: He’s doesn’t seem like he downplays things when he’s actually fine, but you know him better.  
@theRealJeffTroy: I’ll check up.

Twenty minutes later Bitty has a new text from Kent.

 **Kent:** Ugh. Seriously Bitty? You aren’t even friends with Swoops.

 **Bitty:** Yeah, but we’re both friends with you.

DM to @theRealJeffTroy:  
@omgcheckplease: What’s your favorite kind of pie?  
@theRealJeffTroy: Cherry.  
@theRealJeffTroy: This means nothing. I just want pie.  
@omgcheckplease: Okay.

***

**Jack**

It feels good to see Bitty’s face on Skype when it connects. He’s sitting up in bed and wearing a long sleeve Falconers t-shirt that Jack knows has his name on the back. Bitty is the only other person who owns as much of his merch as his parents and Shitty. The difference is that Jack gave his parents and Shitty one jersey each and then they bought everything else, while he bought Bitty multiples of everything. Bitty stopped saying it was too much when Jack had blushed and confessed that he liked seeing Bitty wearing his name.

“So, I might have sent both Kent and Troy pies,” Bitty says immediately.

“I was wondering who they were for,” Jack says chuckling. He’s glad he convinced Bitty to let him set up a FedEx account with his card. There are worse things he could do with his NHL money than finance Bittle’s need to love everyone he cares about with baked goods. Most of them are for Jack anyway.

“The third one is for you. I didn’t want to get your hopes up and not send you one,” Bitty says.

“I would’ve made it without a pie, but I’m not complaining,” Jack says. “So, what did Troy do to earn a pie?”

“I still haven’t decided if I should have done it. But I think Kent was more depressed about being alone than he let on so I sent Jeff a message on twitter to check on him, and he did, because we aren’t there,” Bitty says. “This is not going to be regular thing unless he decides to be nice to you though.”

“Bits, I’m pretty sure the path to him liking me is through you anyway,” Jack says. “And I’m glad he’s there for Kent. Kent can complain all he wants. He told me once when he was drunk that he hated being the oldest. His sister doesn’t even want a big brother to watch her back. She thinks the whole idea is offensive. Kent said he thought it sounded kind of nice.”

“That’s adorable,” Bitty says. “I definitely don’t feel bad about sending him to Kent’s house then. I get why he’s trying to set Kent up even if he’s doing a horrible job. I know he hasn’t stayed single this long just because of you, but it’s really sad if he’s that lonely. And oh, you probably found out Holster figured out about you and Kent. Sorry.”

“You know I’m keeping that from the boys more for Kent than myself. He’s not mad because he started the whole thing, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah. You really don’t have any ideas for him?”

“You both pointed out that I’m the worst at this. I didn’t know Holster was bi and it’s been almost four years.”

“Well, maybe I at least gave him some ideas about how to give Jeff more of a clue, and I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Bits?” Jack can’t help saying. “I love you. You’re amazing. You know that right?”

“Oh sweetheart, I love you too.”

“It’s just, you don’t have to care about Kent but you do.” Jack stops and Bitty stays quiet to give him time to find his words. “Kenny and I love each other, but we’re actually getting along better than we used to I think? We never really knew how to talk to each other. You help so much and if anyone should have a hard time with us being friends, it should be you, but you just do the opposite.”

“I’m pretty sure if there’s anyone who should be having trouble with this, it should be Kent. I have you.”

“Yeah, but he couldn’t hate you. I’m pretty sure it’s actually impossible to hate you after knowing you,” Jack says. “If anyone knows that, it’s me.”

“You were pretty stubborn about it for a while,” Bitty says giving him a small smile. “But you’ve more than made up for it since. Don’t make me give you the speech about how you deserve nice things too.”

“You’re starting to win that one, so I think you can leave it for today,” Jack says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't be mean and I don't think I'll have time to ever write the Ransom/Holster story in this fic, yes, they will eventually work out their shit.
> 
> Also, Kent can pretend it was all about pie, but he really wanted another gay friend for things like this. He loves Jack, but Jack cannot be his only queer friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kent**

It’s two weeks before the Aces/Falconers game in Vegas and Kent goes back and forth between Jack and Bitty’s text windows before deciding on Bitty’s. It feels a little like a betrayal of his friendship with Jack, but he knows that Jack still feels guilty and this whole conversation might get turned around if he and Jack try to have it alone.

**Kent:** Hey Bitty, are you coming to Vegas with Jack?  
**Bitty:** We haven’t decided.  
**Kent:** Bc of me? Bc, it is right before your spring break. Also, it’s still cold there and it’s hot here.  
**Bitty:** Yes? Ok, we’ve talked about it and I know Jack has a break after the game and he wants to stay and hang out with you. He’ll be back Monday and that’s still almost a week for me to have him.  
**Kent:** You should come.  
**Bitty:** You want me to come?  
**Kent:** Shitty has classes. Swoops still hasn’t forgiven Jack for shit. We have not spent more than two hours together in 5 years without fighting. What if I fuck this up?  
**Bitty:** Oh. Well, I doubt it will be all your fault if y’all fight, but you have been getting along fine with text and skype. I think you’ll be okay.  
**Kent:** You realize that before we hang out, one of us has to lose this hockey game right?  
**Bitty:** I’ll talk to Jack.

It’s another hour before Kent hears anything back, and then it’s Jack texting him and Bitty both in a group chat.

**Jack:** Kenny, seriously, you could have told me if you were worried. But I’m not going to argue with Bitty coming, so if that’s what you want it’s fine.  
**Kent:** Zimms, which one of us is going to admit our team might lose so we can discuss this?  
**Jack:** Kenny we haven’t lost in 5 games.  
**Kent:** We have a 7 game streak and we beat you last time.  
**Jack:** I hadn’t even played ten games with this team yet last time.  
**Kent:** They weren’t all new. And it was in your stadium. This time we have home advantage.  
**Bitty:** STOP RIGHT NOW. Jack, just buy me a plane ticket.  
**Jack:** Sure, whatever.  
**Kent:** I’ll get you a ticket to the game.  
**Jack:** He’s still wearing my jersey to the game. Don’t put him somewhere he’ll get killed.  
**Kent:** How are you not outed?  
**Jack:** My team knows and there will be plenty of people in my jersey even in your stadium.  
**Kent:** A few little blue dots drowning in a sea of my jersey.  
**Bitty:** Do I have to tell y’all that you are confined to this chat window until after the game?  
**Kent:** Sorry.  
**Jack:** Sorry.  
**Bitty:** Actually, yeah, maybe only talk to each other here until after the game.

Because Bitty is not his boyfriend and Kent hates following rules, he opens his text window with Jack.

**Kent:** Zimms, are we actually going to follow this rule?

When Jack doesn’t answer, he laughs.

**Kent:** Seriously Zimms? You are so whipped. So whipped. I’m making sound effects when I see you.

When he gets an answer, it’s sent to the group window.

**Jack:** I’m okay with that. :)  
**Kent:** Do you mean literally? Is this a kink I never found?  
**Bitty:** Kent Vincent Parson!  
**Kent:** Zimms, you told him my middle name!  
**Bitty:** It’s on your Wikipedia. I knew I’d need it eventually.

***

**Kent**

The reporters ask the same questions about Zimms that they asked the first time, but this time it’s easier because they’ve discussed their answers ahead of time. They give almost identical statements about how they are friends, but with trades, everyone has friends on other teams, and it’s not as big of a deal as people want it to be.

Kent hates going through tape and analyzing Jack’s weaknesses even though he knows Jack is doing the same for him. It’s just business. The difference is that Jack lets his weaknesses eat him up inside, and Kent accepts his and tries to work around them. And he’s learned to count on his team to help with the rest.

He doesn’t see Zimms until they hit the ice to warm up, and then he stays with his own team. It’s the same as the last time, but it feels so much different. It’s purposeful this time. It’s the same as how Swoops is ignoring his own friends on the Falconers, but he has plans to get a drink with Thirdy after the game.

Once the game starts, he can’t think of Zimms past being an opponent. Maybe if Jack wasn’t so good, it would be different. But Jack is a difficult opponent for the same reason he was the perfect teammate. They are so evenly matched. What Kent lacks in size, he makes up by being just a bit faster on his skates. He can feel Zimms, and Zimms can feel him. Kent has no idea what the Falconers coach thinks about it, but he knows that Coach Day goes back and forth about putting his out with Zimms. If he puts Kent out with Zimms, Zimms blocks him constantly. If he doesn’t, Zimms scores because no one else can predict his moves the way Kent can.

It’s nearing the end of the second period and neither team has managed to score. He’s near the Falconer’s goal waiting for the right pass from Reaper when it happens. Reaper passes, Kent hits it in and the Falconer behind him slams into him and pushes him into Snow. Kent’s not even sure whose fault it is. Either way, he’s sure the goal is good. He pushes himself off Snow as soon as he can and turns to skate away to celebrate when it’s obvious Snow is just fine. The goal is reviewed and called fair before he faces off on the ice again. Zimms wins the faceoff and Kent is set to chase after him when a Falconer slams into him. Kent tries to dodge out of the way because it’s Mashkov. Mashkov is huge, and Kent is not stupid.

Kent doesn’t get in fights. Officially, it’s the same reason Zimms doesn’t get in fights. Fights get him kicked out of the game and as one of the strongest players, he needs to stay in the game. Unofficially, nothing Jack ever tried to teach him made him better at fighting.

“You think you hit Snowy again,” Mashkov says as he tries to pull Kent closer by his jersey. He says something in Russian as Kent tries to fight back and get away at the same time. He’s not going to have everyone think he’s weak, and he knows Reaper will come after him as soon as he can. It’s probably because he doesn’t know shit about fighting that Mashkov knocks his helmet off trying to get at him. The referees surround them as Mashkov grabs at his jersey, somehow slipping it over Kent’s head when Kent tries to pull away. Kent gets a hit in there somewhere as Mashkov tries to get a grip on him with his jersey hanging off one arm. His pads fall off the side of his shoulder as someone finally pulls Mashkov back. It’s ridiculous, but with Mashkov unable to get a decent grip on him, he only landed a couple weak hits.

“Come on Tater. Let him go. You trying to strip search him?” Thirdy says when Mashkov doesn’t let go right away. Kent knows he has Thirdy’s friendship with Jeff to think for that.

Mashkov laughs then and lets go.

“You don’t know how to get dressed, Parson? Jersey come right off!”

“You took it off so fast, maybe that was your end game,” Kent says as Mashkov is pulled away.

Kent reaches behind him as the referee leads him to the box. He doesn’t need a misconduct penalty for something so stupid. Sure enough, the tie down is still intact. Mashkov just managed to pull everything to the side with it still hanging on. Kent laughs because he’s not hurt, and he’s on the ice without his shirt on in front of everyone and on national TV. The chirps are never going to end.

They put the previous goal up on the screen again. It shows that this time, it’s not Kent’s fault that he crashed into Snow. They flash to Mashkov’s reaction to the replay, and he has the decency to look kind of ashamed. The game starts again, and Kent worries about getting all his gear off so he can sort it out and get everything back on. Of course, there are some whistles from the crowd as he stands in the box shirtless, and whoever is in charge puts the image of him stripped down on the big screen to make it worse. He laughs and winks because there’s not much else he can do. He doesn’t have anything to be embarrassed about anyway. It’s less than he’d shown in the ESPN body issue. Time runs out in the second period without any other goals.

After that, he watches the game continue without him. Zimms scores off an assist from Thirdy. Kent is restless to get back on the ice. Even if he did it for the wrong reasons, Mashkov did the Falconers a favor by getting Kent off the ice. Kent reminds himself that his boys are good. They can do this without him for five minutes.

Kent is back on the ice just seconds after he’s allowed. Jack stays right after him every time he tries to get a shot, but Kent is rested and faster. He sees Mills in line for a shot and passes the puck. Mills shoots it in.

The Falconers don’t quit for the rest of the third period, but the Aces don’t let up either. The game ends 2 – 1 in favor of the Aces. Kent celebrates with his team and doesn’t look for Zimms as the Falconers leave the ice. He knows Jack hates to lose, and it’s better to let him cool off. Jeff tries to fuss over him when they get back to the locker room, but even he can’t argue too much when Kent isn’t even bruised. Apparently when your method of fighting is just trying to get away, Mashkov doesn’t know how to deal with that.

Most of the guys are dressed and heading out by the time Kent has showered. Reaper is still there and Kent wonders if he’s sticking around to try to fight Mashkov in the hallway until he notices Mills sitting at his stall. Technically, Mills lives with Reaper because that was the plan when he came to training camp and there’s no point in making him move just because Kent decided to adopt him. Unofficially, it took five years and a kid who was getting picked on for being too hyper and excited to play in the NHL for Kent trust himself enough to adopt a rookie. It doesn’t help that Mills got caught with Britney on his iPod, and his parents basically ignore him. Kent doesn’t think it’s for the same reason Kent’s parents don’t like _him_ , though. Kent’s fairly sure Mills’ girlfriend is a real thing. Reaper says he thinks they just adopted a kid from Africa because that’s what all their rich white friends were doing, and then they just left him to the staff. Either way, Kent still doesn’t trust himself enough to have a rookie in his house full time.

Kent gets dressed and goes to sit next to Mills.

“You know I’m fine, right?” Kent says.

Mills shrugs.

“Seriously. The trainers didn’t even make me go through their shit.”

“Because your shirt came off like that, and he couldn’t really fight you. That was like, freak luck.”

“Maybe, but contrary to what Reaper thinks, I’m not that breakable. I would’ve been fine until he got there. And if he didn’t, Matty would’ve gotten there. We have each other’s backs. And Swoops and I both have friends on that team. Last time, _Thirdy_ stopped him from fighting me. Actually, I think Thirdy pulled him off me this time, too.”

“I hate him.”

“He’s just trying to do his job. He’s probably a teddy bear like Reaper off the ice. Or Bad Bob. And kids just climb on him like a jungle gym because he’s as tall as a tree.”

Mills laughs and relaxes when Kent puts an arm around him and pulls him against his side.

“You okay to go home with Reaper?”

“Yeah. I know you guys have plans,” Mills says.

“I might not have plans until tomorrow.”

“Also, Tykesha promised me pot roast if I got a goal.”

Kent isn’t a great cook, but he thinks she probably had to start the roast way before the goal. Of course, Mills is actually the worst at all adult skills of any guy on the team, so he probably doesn’t know that. Kent gives him another side squeeze for good measure and passes him off to Reaper before texting Bitty.

**Kent:** Meet up tonight or tomorrow? Figured it depends on Jack’s mood.  
**Bitty:** Tomorrow is better

Kent’s not surprised. He wishes that he trusted himself to talk to Jack about not being so hard on himself after a loss. Kent loves hockey, and he loves winning, but he knows that no team is going to have a perfect season. And no single player is responsible for a win or loss. He’s had that talk with his rookies more than once, but Jack isn’t his rookie. It’s St. Martin or Thirdy’s job to try and help Jack out. They’ll probably have more success than Kent anyway.

Some of the guys text him about going out for drinks, but Kent turns them down. Jack will be in a better mood tomorrow if he doesn’t have to see Kent with a hangover from celebrating his win. Jeff comes back in the locker room after Reaper and Mills leave.

“You okay tonight?” Swoops asks.

“I’m fine. Meeting up with them tomorrow. Going home to Kit tonight. Don’t worry about me. You had plans. Go.”

“Call if you need me,” Swoops says before he opens the door for them both.

Thirdy’s waiting for Swoops at the end of the hall. Kent’s not even sure what team they played on together in the past. He knows Swoops was traded a few times before he settled with the Aces. Thirdy is speaking with another Falconer, who turns when Swoops calls out. It’s Mashkov. Of course, it’s Mashkov.

Mashkov opens his mouth to say something and then stops when his eyes fall on Kent.

“Hey, we’re leaving that fight on the ice, right boys?” Thirdy says with an authority that comes more from his age than his position as alternate captain. Randall Robinson is ten years older than Kent. It’s probably good for Zimms to have an experienced captain like him to look up to.

“Well, this is too nice of a suit to rip off,” Kent says laughing. “Let me at least get the jacket off if you’re going to go for it.”

“Keep clothes on, Parson,” Mashkov says, but he doesn’t look at Kent’s face, and Kent can see a blush on his cheeks. Interesting. Kent smirks at him when he glances up, and his face goes more red.

Kent shrugs and decides to leave it because this is his stadium, and he’s the captain. He doesn’t need PR calling him so he nods to Thirdy, claps Swoops on the shoulder, and moves past them to go toward the garage.

Games on the west coast always feel so early, and Kent is still hyped from the win when he gets home. Enough that he can’t stop thinking about the way Alexei Mashkov had looked at him and blushed. He might be wrong, but he doesn’t think so. Zimms never has had good gaydar.

His phone buzzes, and he’s surprised to see a text from Jack. He slides it open and finds it’s still in the group text window with Bitty. That makes sense if Jack is still sore from his loss.

**Jack:** Good game. Sorry I wasn’t up to hanging out tonight. Breakfast tomorrow?  
**Kent:** Brunch? I’m not getting up on your schedule on my day off. 10am is as early as you get.  
**Jack:** So lunch for us. Sure.

Kent might be pushing Jack’s mood but he’s bored and now that the game is over, the memory of Mashkov’s hands on him reminds him how long it’s been since he hooked up.

**Kent:** What’s Mashkov’s number?  
**Jack:** Why?  
**Kent:** I want to clear things up so he doesn’t try to fight me again?  
**Jack:** It’s text. You should be a better liar over text.  
**Kent:** Come on. Just give me his number.  
**Jack:** Again. Why?  
**Kent:** I saw him after the game. He was acting weird. I want to find out why.  
**Jack:** Maybe because after he saw the replay, he realized he started that fight for no reason? And two of his captains specifically asked him not to fight you.  
**Kent:** I don’t think that was it…  
**Jack:** Then what do you think it was?

Kent is still trying to think a way to answer that will make Jack cooperative when another text comes through.

**Jack:** Nevermind. No. I’m not giving you his number. Kenny, he’s straight.  
**Kent:** You thought your friend Holster was straight. Come on. Just give me his number so I can figure it out myself.  
**Jack:** No. You’re insane.  
**Kent:** And you’re cock-blocking me for no reason! Where’s Bitty?  
**Bitty:** Staying out of this. That’s where.  
**Kent:** Give him my number and let him decide.  
**Jack:** No. I’m sorry, but he actively dislikes you. Thirdy and I both told him not to fight you before the game, and he still did it.  
**Kent:** If you give him my number I’ll stop bothering you.  
**Jack:** Fine. I’ll tell him you want to talk and give him your number. He can use it if he wants. He probably won’t.  
**Kent:** I think he will. He wants.  
**Jack:** Sent. You’re the worst.  
**Kent:** That’s how you love me. : )

Kent isn’t as confident as he let Zimms think. Once he has time to think about it, he’s glad that Jack insisted on forcing Mashkov to make the first move. If he’s not interested, he won’t text. Kent has to sit through ten minutes of awkward waiting before his phone buzzes with a text.

_Zimmboni say you want my number_

Kent knows he should hint around instead of being direct. But he’s working with a slight language barrier, and he can always say he was joking, right?

**Kent:** Well, you owe me a drink  
**Mashkov:** Why I owe you drink?  
**Kent:** Usually a guy at least buys me a drink before he rips my clothes off.

Kent doesn’t put his phone down, so he knows how long it takes Mashkov to type a reply. It takes so long that Kent is about to text that he was joking when the reply finally comes through.

**Mashkov:** You want drink? Come to hotel and I have drink for you.

Kent sends off a request for a room number before switching back to the other text window.

**Kent:** Zimms, you moved to a hotel room with Bitty, right?  
**Jack:** Yes…  
**Kent:** This is your warning not to go back to the room you were sharing with Mashkov. ; )  
**Jack:** What?! You know what? I don’t want to know. I don’t want deets.  
**Bitty:** Well, I want deets tomorrow!!!

Kent chuckles and sends off a string of emojis that Bitty will probably have to explain to Jack. He’s still dressed from after the game in his slacks and a button down. He leaves the jacket at home and a few buttons undone. He lives close to the arena so it only takes him a few minutes to get to the hotel where the Falconers are staying. He goes through the front and to the elevator. It’s unlikely anyone in Vegas will care about him among all the other celebrities who come and go, but if they do, he can say he was visiting Zimms. It’s not a big secret that they’re friends.

Nerves hit him when he gets to the door, but the longer he stands outside the door, the more likely it is that he’ll get caught.

Alexei opens the door when he knocks and moves aside to let him in, but instead of continuing into the room, he crowds Kent against the door after it closes behind him.

“You want drink first?” Alexei asks. He towers over Kent with one arm braced against the door over Kent’s head and his other hand resting on Kent’s hip. There’s enough distance for Kent to get away if he wants, but with Alexei close enough that Kent can smell his aftershave, he has no desire to get away.

“Since we already skipped that step anyway, we could just get going,” Kent says.

Alexei smirks before he presses his entire body to Kent’s and leans in for a kiss. It’s been so long, that Kent arches into it. He grabs at Mashkov’s shirt to pull him closer. Alexei’s hand smoothes up and down his side, and he bites lightly at Kent’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss and letting his tongue slip into Kent’s mouth.

Kent can’t help pushing harder into the kiss. He lets his hands drift to Alexei’s hips and pull him closer, fitting their hips together. He can feel that Alexei is just as hard as him, but instead of pushing back harder, Alexei’s hand moves from his hip to his neck, and he tilts Kent’s face up as he pulls away from the kiss.

He murmurs something in Russian as he kisses down Kent’s neck. His hand on Kent’s neck keeps Kent still, but his thumb brushes back and forth over Kent’s cheek as if to calm him.

“Shhh,” Alexei whispers as his lips brush behind Kent’s ear and Kent bucks against him. “S’okay. Have time.”

Kent whines before he can stop himself. It’s not his fault. Alexei is the one who pushed him against the door and got him so turned on that he can’t think. It’s been too long since he got off with someone else and there’s no way he can keep things slow on his own. Alexei chuckles as Kent tries to thrust toward him again, but he does have enough pity to lean down and leave a few more kisses on Kent’s neck.

“What you want Parson? You want me?” Alexei must know the answer because he unbuttons Kent’s shirt as he speaks.

“Yes,” Kent says through his teeth as Alexei feels down his chest and flicks his thumb over Kent’s nipple.

“Tell me what you want? What you want me to do?” Alexei asks. It’s unfair how calm he is as he pushes Kent’s shirt off over his shoulders. If Kent had enough brain power, he’d back away from the teasing and make Mashkov answer his own question, but his fingers are drifting under the waistband of Kent’s pants. Kent is lucky that he can even form the words to answer.

“Fuck me,” Kent gasps.

Alexei drops his head and groans into Kent’s neck, muttering something Kent doesn’t understand. Then he breathes in deep and looks Kent in the eye.

“You bring things for that?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Kent says. He likes to be prepared, and he assumed Mashkov didn’t plan for something like this when he got on the plane to Vegas.

Alexei kisses him harshly and presses him against the door. His hands drift down Kent’s sides to grip his thighs. He pulls until Kent lifts his legs to let Alexei take his weight. Kent wonders for a few seconds if Mashkov intends to take him right against the door, but he pulls away and carries Kent to the bed. There’s not a lot of guys who could pick him up and then throw him on the bed the way Mashkov does. Jack probably could now, but he certainly couldn’t when they dated. It’s hot in a way Kent has imagined he would like but has never gotten to experience.

Alexei pulls his own shirt over his head and strips off his sweatpants before climbing on the bed and lying over him. He moves in to kiss Kent roughly, his tongue pushing into Kent’s mouth and taking control. He pulls away before Kent can relax into the kiss and starts a path down Kent’s body with his lips and his hands. He takes his time driving Kent crazy, moving back up every time Kent thinks he’s finally going to get to his pants. Kent reaches in his pants pocket, pulling out the bottle of lube and condoms and throwing the items on the bed. This seems to push Alexei past his teasing. He finally pulls open Kent’s pants and pushes his pants and underwear off together.

Alexei sits up enough to grab a spare pillow from the top of the bed that he uses to prop up Kent’s hips. He pauses long enough that Kent comes back to his senses and looks at where Mashkov is kneeling between his legs. Alexei locks eyes with him as he runs his hands up the insides of Kent’s thighs and over his hips. Kent bucks his hips into Alexei’s hands.

“Alexei. Come on. Please,” he says when Alexei doesn’t move.

“You want me? You want this?” Alexei asks with a small smirk. He obviously knows the answer, but he waits for one anyway.

“Yes. Fuck, yes. I want you. Are you going to fuck me or not?” Kent answers. He’ll probably be embarrassed about how frantic he is later, but he can’t think about it now.

Mashkov smiles and reaches for the bottle of lube. Then he bends down to take Kent in his mouth and Kent has to squeeze his eyes shut to hold on. He might embarrass himself by being desperate and dirty, but he’s not going to come until Mashkov is inside him. He’s going to make sure Mashkov gets off just as hard as he does.

Kent grips the blanket under him as Alexei pushes a finger inside. His hips try to buck instinctively, but Alexei is ready for him and holds him still easily as he eases another finger inside to open him up.

Alexei sits up, letting Kent’s cock fall from his lips as if he knows how hard he’s making it for Kent to control himself.

“Beautiful. Just for me,” he says as though Kent is something to be in awe of when he’s like this. Alexei’s free hand finds Kent’s, and he threads their fingers together. It’s an odd contrast of sweetness compared to how harshly his fingers are pushing in and out of Kent’s body. Somehow that feels like it’s almost too much and Kent pulls on his hand to urge him to get on with it already.

It must get his point across because Alexei lets go of his hand to pick up the condom. Kent lets out an embarrassing whine when Alexei pulls out his fingers so he can open the condom packet. Alexei soothes him with soft words Kent doesn’t understand as he rolls on the condom and lifts Kent’s legs to hook over his shoulders.

It’s a lot, and it’s been over two years. Kent wills his body to remember how to relax, but he must not hide his discomfort well enough because Alexei stills. He holds himself up with one hand and reaches to stroke Kent’s cheek with the other.

“Kent, is too much?” It’s the first time he’s used Kent’s first name. When Kent opens his eyes, Alexei’s face is soft and concerned. That helps and Kent shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He focuses on Alexei’s face and the way his thumb strokes Kent’s cheek and slowly his body relaxes and remembers how much he wants this.

“Okay now?” Alexei asks and Kent nods. He pushes in slowly until he bottoms out. Kent is pretty much bent in half when Alexei leans down to kiss him, but it’s a stretch he can handle and it’s worth it. Alexei keeps the kiss slow and soft until Kent starts to push against him.

He keeps his thrusts torturously slow and reaches down to wrap his hand around to Kent’s cock, stroking until Kent is fully hard again and once again whining and desperate beneath him. It’s only after the third time Kent whines and begs, “please, more, harder,” that Alexei picks up speed. He directs Kent to stroke himself as he slams into Kent’s body and Kent comes hard over his own stomach.

“Beautiful,” Alexei says again, thrusting until he pushes in hard and comes. He sits back on his heels and gently lifts Kent’s limp and sore legs off his shoulders and lowers them to bed before he pulls out.

“Be back,” he says before moving off the bed. He comes back seconds later without the condom and cleans Kent up with a damp cloth. Kent is still trying to process everything as Alexei lies down next to him on his side. He strokes the side of Kent’s face and turns Kent to look at him.

“I can leave if you want,” Kent says. He doesn’t know what else to say. They’ve never even had a conversation.

“Why you think I want you to leave? You want to leave?” Alexei asks.

Kent shrugs and looks away from Alexei’s face. Now that he’s coming down off the high and realizing he just let a guy fuck him who he barely knows, he thinks about what a bad idea this was. This is why he doesn’t do random hookups. He knows better. He knows it makes him feel like shit. But he’s been lonely, and he didn’t think.

“You leave if you want,” Alexei says bring Kent’s attention back to him. “But I like it if you stay.”

“I didn’t think you liked me much,” Kent admits.

“You think I have sex with someone I don’t like?” Alexei sighs. “Last game, your fault. This game, my fault. Evens out I think. Do you not like me? You should not have sex with someone you don’t like.”

“I don’t know you,” Kent says because he doesn’t know what else to say to that at all. “I always liked you okay.”

“Yes, we do this in wrong order,” he says. “But I like to know you.”

Kent nods and shivers a bit when Alexei strokes his hand down his chest.

“Cold? Get under covers.” He starts pulling on the blankets before Kent can answer, and he is kind of cold now that he’s calmed down, so he shifts and lets Alexei pull the blankets over them both. Alexei presses against his side and drapes an arm over his chest.

“Is okay?” He asks and Kent nods. He’s sure no one has checked to make sure he’s okay this many times in his entire life. Maybe Jeff, but he doesn’t want to think about Jeff right now.

“Does anyone else know?” Kent asks. “That you like guys?”

“My sister, Snowy, Marty, Thirdy, and George,” Alexei says. “You?”

“Jack, Bitty, and Swoops and his moms, And I guess Jack’s friends Shitty and Holster,” Kent says. “And now you.”

“Jack knows about me now? Is okay if you told him. I mean to. Just haven’t. Glad he gave me your number,” Alexei asks.

“Yeah. And Bitty,” Kent says. “And if it’s okay with you…Swoops will kill me if Jack knows about this and not him.”

“Swoops keeps your secret?”

“And he knows about Jack.”

Alexei is quiet and Kent’s about to tell him that really, he doesn’t have to tell Swoops when he says something Kent wasn’t expecting.

“He’s knows about Jack because you and Jack?” Alexei asks.

“Um yeah,” Kent admits. He knows Alexei knows about Jack and Bitty, so he can’t imagine Jack will mind if Alexei knows about them. “A long time ago. Before the draft.”

“You friends now?”

“We’re working on it. It’s going okay.”

“You want to tell Swoops, you tell Swoops,” Alexei says. “Okay I tell Snowy?”

Kent turns on his side to face Mashkov. It’s stupid because Kent asked to tell Swoops and it’s only fair, but Snow knowing makes it seem serious.

“Is this,” Kent stops, sighs and forces himself to look Mashkov in the eye. “Do you want this to be more than tonight?”

“I want to try if you want to try,” he says. “I like what I know so far.”

“You can tell Snow then,” Kent says. He has no idea if this is going to work, but it seems unlikely Snow will out him when it would mean outing Mashkov and basically airing Jack’s business on top of that.

Alexei smiles and moves to kiss him. It’s long and tender. Kent’s sure he’s never been kissed like that in his life. Maybe if his other one-night-stands had been like this, he wouldn’t’ve felt like shit about it. It doesn’t seem real yet that this won’t be a one-night-stand.

“I leave at nine tomorrow, but I like you to stay the night.”

Kent nods. It’s probably pointless to go home, and he knows Jack and Bitty will be up, so he should leave them a text to move up breakfast.

“I should get my phone,” Kent says in explanation as he moves out of Alexei’s arms and moves down the bed. He finds his phone next to his pants on the floor. Alexei gets up behind him and smiles as he puts the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door just in case.

Kent glances at his phone and groans when he sees several texts from Jack and Bitty.

**Jack:** I’m not sure this is a good idea  
**Jack:** Kenny, you don’t even know him.  
**Jack:** And you’re both my friends  
**Jack:** Listen, I just don’t want you to get hurt

There’s a time gap and then it’s Bitty.

**Bitty:** Obviously if you are ignoring Jack you probably did something. Can you just text us and let us know you’re okay? Jack is worried. He cares about you.

“Everything okay?” Alexei asks as he climbs back into bed.

“Yeah. Zimms just worries.”

**Kent:** It’s fine. I’m okay. Nothing is bad. I will see you guys for breakfast at 9ish because I’m already in the same hotel. Jack, stop worrying. I’m fine. Mashkov is fine.

“Jack should not worry. I be good for you,” Mashkov says. He smiles, and he seems so sure that Kent can’t help laughing and leaning forward to kiss him.

Tater picks up his own phone and laughs when he looks at the display.

“Oh my gosh. Did he text you too?”

“Yes. A while ago. Just ask if you’re here. I tell him stop worrying. He can worry about Itty Bitty. You not his anymore.”

Alexei laughs like it’s nothing. Kent reminds himself that there’s still some language issues. It’s true that he’s not Jack’s like that anymore. Mashkov didn’t mean to imply that Kent was his instead. Kent knows it’s too early, even if a part of him swells at the idea of being anyone’s person.

Kent doesn’t see what Jack replies to Alexei, but it’s clear he said something, because Alexei rolls his eyes and types another text before setting his phone aside on the bedside table.

“Zimmboni doesn’t think this good idea. Told him it’s fine. I prove him wrong,” Alexei says before flipping off the lamp by the bed and settling under the covers. He turns on his side and shifts Kent into being the little spoon. It’s a lot. Kent’s fallen asleep on both Jack and Jeff before, but not often like this. He and Jack were always rushing to not get caught and get dressed again. Obviously as close as he is to Jeff, this is much more than Kent falling asleep on his shoulder or with his head in his lap. When he shares a bed with Jeff, it’s enough to know he’s nearby. There’s only so much contact he can handle with Jeff before it gets weird and cuddling with him in bed is definitely a line Kent doesn’t even have an interest in crossing. Being held by Alexei is safe and it’s almost too much when Kent thinks about how he might never have it again if he can’t keep this together, but he wills himself to enjoy it and fall asleep.

***

**Jack**

“Honey, you know you’re probably worrying too much,” Bitty says as Jack stares back at his text conversation with Tater. He’d kept his first text vague. But it had taken Tater almost an hour to answer.

**Jack:** Is Kent with you?  
**Tater:** Kent is fine. Don’t worry. Good you with Itty Bitty. Can’t have Parson back now. I keep Parson. Is mine now.  
**Jack:** Did you tell him that? Kent is my friend and if you say that, he’ll take you seriously.  
**Tater:** I will say. I will mean. You see him in the morning.

Bitty cuddles against him, reading the texts over his shoulder.

“I just already hurt him so much. He should get to have a healthy relationship. You know that’s what he said he wanted.”

“And why don’t you think that can be Tater?” Bitty asks, “The distance might be hard, I know, but they’ll understand each other’s schedules. And Tater is even less out than you are. And well, so is Kent.”

“I know,” Jack says. “But even if I didn’t know he liked guys, I know Tater hooks up sometimes on the road. It’s never when we have a curfew, and he usually gets another room, so it wasn’t my business. But it’s different cities, Bits. It’s just a hook up, and that’s fine for him, but Kent’s not good with casual things. He told me it upsets him, and that’s why he doesn’t do it.”

“You think he won’t tell Tater that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how they even got to the point where he’s going to Tater’s room. Tater literally tried to punch him a few hours ago.”

“And you punched Kane two weeks ago when you played Chicago. That doesn’t mean you fight outside of the rink.”

“I punched Kane. Not you.”

“Well, I don’t think Tater has a history of punching anyone outside of hockey, does he? And he didn’t know Kent outside of hockey when he started that fight.”

“You think I shouldn’t be worrying?”

“I think,” Bitty says as he takes Jack’s phone and sets it on the table beside the bed, “that you should wait to worry until you’ve talked to both of them. They could be messing with you. They could be joking around. They could be serious. Worry after you talk to Kent tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is huge and I just didn't like my options to break it up so there you have it.
> 
> First, I do actually know when playoffs happen. What I didn't know when writing this is when Ngozi would put Samwell's spring break. I thought it would be much earlier in the year so it was before playoffs.
> 
> So way back in January, someone posted this fight on tumblr:  
> http://deadspin.com/fight-leaves-wayne-simmonds-shirtless-1790685386
> 
> And I was talking to my beta and I was like, if this happened to Kent and Alexei, Kent would be like, "Usually, a guy buys me a drink before he rips my clothes off."
> 
> And that is actually how this whole fic started. And it blew up to this monster somehow. And there's lots more to go...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kent**

Kent wakes to someone rubbing up and down his arm and kissing his forehead. It’s much more pleasant than his normal routine of Kit stepping on his face until he gets up to feed her.

“I leave in ten minutes,” Mashkov says when Kent opens his eyes. He’s already dressed to leave. “I leave ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign up and they should leave you alone for an hour.”

Kent nods. He’s never been good at waking up, but he motions to Alexei that he’ll be right back and forces himself to sit up and go to the bathroom to at least use the mouthwash left by the hotel. It’ll have to be good enough to say his goodbyes.

Alexei is standing when Kent comes back into the main room, and he meets Kent on his way back to the bed. He’s fully dressed, and Kent is only in his boxer briefs. Alexei loops his arms around Kent’s waist, pulls him in, and kisses him softly.

“I have number. I text when I’m home, and we figure out when we call.”

Kent nods. He doesn’t want to talk and mess anything up. His instinct is to tell Alexei that he doesn’t have to call, but Kent _wants_ him to call so he doesn’t say that.

“We try this, yes?” Alexei asks. “You want?”

“Yeah,” Kent says. “I want to.”

“Good,” Alexei says, stepping away but taking Kent’s hand and pulling him toward the door where a suitcase is waiting. He presses Kent against the wall by the door and kisses him. His hand finds its way to Kent’s cheek and Kent relaxes and lets himself be kissed. Alexei stretches out each kiss and pulls away only to go back for more. By the time he sighs and pulls away completely, Kent feels like he’s melted into the wall.

“Tell Zimmboni I call you so he not unhappy with me.”

Kent feels his face heat up.

“Sorry. I don’t know what his deal is.”

“He worries about his friend,” Alexei says. “Don’t worry. Zimmboni like harmless yapping puppy when he upset. Not scary.”

Kent laughs. He’s certain that’s the least accurate description he’s ever heard of Zimms in his life. Alexei kisses him one last time and then he’s out the door.

Kent drags himself away from the wall and finds his phone. It was fully charged when he left the house and he barely touched it, so it still has a good amount of life. He texts Jack and Bitty first.

 **Kent:** Taking a quick shower and then brunch?  
**Bitty:** Come to Suite 1514 when you’re ready. I’m making us breakfast.  
**Kent:** Is this so you guys can grill me privately?  
**Jack:** Yes.  
**Bitty:** You get a home-cooked breakfast  
**Kent:** It better be worth it.  
**Kent:** Kent Parson. Everything I ever cook is worth it

Kent would argue, but he’s sure it’s true. Zimms is totally spoiled. He texts Jeff because he fed Kit before he left but he feels bad about leaving her alone if he doesn’t have to.

 **Kent:** Can you go by my house and check on Kit? I’m supposed to hang with Zimms and Bitty all day and I kind of didn’t sleep at home last night.  
**Swoops:** Please tell me those things aren’t related. Though obviously, you should not lie and tell me the truth if they are. Are you ok?  
**Kent:** They aren’t related. I’m fine.  
**Swoops:** You promised not to say you’re fine when you’re really not.  
**Kent:** I know. I’m really fine.  
**Swoops:** Then who the fuck did you sleep with?  
**Kent:** Later. I’m okay. I promise.  
**Swoops:** I’ll see you at your house tonight. And yes, I’ll go hang out with your princess for the day. And eat whatever food I find in your house.  
**Kent:** Thanks.  
**Swoops:** You can put it off, but you are not getting out of telling me what or who you did last night

Kent doesn’t answer because he can only deal with one over-protective friend at once. At least with Swoops he’s used to it, and it makes sense. With Zimms, he doesn’t know what to do about it at all. Sure, Zimms kept him more responsible when they were kids, but it was more out of concern that too much partying would hurt his game than concern for his well-being or anyone else’s. He’s not sure when Zimms got like this, and he’s not sure if he likes it or not. And now that his brain is working, he has to admit to himself that Zimms is Alexei’s friend, too, and it’s more likely that Zimms is worried about him.

He feels refreshed from his shower even if he’s wearing yesterday’s clothes, and he makes it up to the suite quickly. It has a full kitchen, and Kent wonders if Zimms bought all the bakeware just for this trip or if the hotel provided it, but everything smells amazing.

“I require coffee before the third degree,” Kent says as soon as Jack opens the door. Jack laughs and goes to the kitchen where there’s already a full pot. He brings it to the breakfast bar with three sugar packets.

Jack turns back to the kitchen, holding out a plate for Bitty to put pancakes on without being asked and moving around to get plates and flatware as though it’s their own kitchen and not some random hotel suite they just moved into the night before.

“This is ridiculous,” Kent says when they’re half-way through their breakfast. “I know we work out a crazy amount, but how are you still all muscle? How are you not fat with him feeding you like this? Also, I don’t want to know if it’s a sex thing, but you better be spoiling him rotten in some other way if he’s feeding you on a regular basis. I’m jealous, but I don’t have the self-control you have, so it’s better that I can’t have this all the time. I would be so unhealthy and not even care.”

“I run an extra mile when he visits,” Jack says.

“Of course you do.”

Jack finishes eating and puts his plate in the sink before turning back to Kent. He stands awkwardly facing Kent from the other side of the bar. Kent continues eating because he’s not going to help Jack with this.

“So, this thing with Tater…” Jack says.

“Yes?”

“What exactly do you think it is?”

“I don’t know,” Kent admits. “We had sex. He said he’d call me.”

“I just think this is a bad idea,” Jack says.

“Seriously Zimms?” Kent can’t help getting mad even though he wanted to make it through this whole visit without a fight. “You think I’m going to mess up things with your team because I’m going to fuck things up with Tater? Or you just think I’m not good enough for him? It was your boyfriend who told me I deserved someone nice. Does that just not count when it’s your friend?”

“No, Kenny, that’s not what I meant,” Jack says. He puts his head in his hands. Bitty turns back from the sink where he was putting his own plate. He’s clearly getting ready to jump in if things get worse.

“Then what exactly did you mean?” Kent asks. He tries to keep his voice calm even if he’s hurting and mad. He’s not anywhere near mad enough to want to risk sending Jack into a panic attack.

“Kenny, he started a fight with you last night. He’s…said some negative things about you before he realized I didn’t like it,” Jack says. “I just don’t think you should start something with someone hours after he punched you. That’s not healthy.”

Kent can’t answer him right away. Even if he’d entertained the idea that Jack might be worried about both of them, he’d never considered that Jack wouldn’t think Alexei was good enough for him.

“I know I’m the last person who has a right to say it,” Jack says when Kent doesn’t say anything. “But Kenny, I just don’t want you to get hurt again. You spent the night. You obviously like him already.”

“How did you go from telling me that he didn’t really like me last night to this?” Kent asks. “Also, I know you texted him last night, and I just now realized you probably tried to give him your version of the shovel talk. What the fuck, Zimms? How did you go from, ‘he doesn’t like you’ to a shovel talk in less than two hours?”

“I didn’t think he’d say yes because I didn’t think he liked you,” Jack answers like that makes total sense.

“Whatever. I’m just going to give up figuring out your logic on that,” Kent says. “We talked about the fight okay? He didn’t know me when he started that fight. And it was in the rink, and he knows he fucked up and started it for no good reason.”

“You talked about it?” Jack says. “Before or after you…”

“Okay, fine, after, but it happened.”

“That’s why I’m worried,” Jack says. “You let him…before he even apologized for trying to hit you.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Kent says. He has to admit that he sees Jack’s point a little bit. “He didn’t say it, but I saw him for a few seconds after the game. I could tell he felt bad. If I thought he was going to hit me or something, I wouldn’t have even asked you for his number. And last night, he just wasn’t like that, okay?”

“He wasn’t mad at you last night.” Jack holds up his hands before Kent can get mad at _him_. “I’m not saying you’ll mess up. I’m just saying everyone argues at some point.”

“But you aren’t the same in the rink and out either,” Kent points out. “Neither of us are. Seriously, you’ve been in four fights this season, and you’d probably just stand there like an awkward, confused wall if someone tried to fight you like that out of the rink.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmerman! Four fights?” Bitty interrupts. “Four? And I only know about two.”

Jack glares at him, and Kent laughs. He has to. He’s doesn’t think their relationship will be very damaged by this and the shamed look on Jack’s face is priceless.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Zimms says.

“I’ll worry more now that I know you won’t tell me! I’m going to sit down and watch every game I miss all the way through the next day, instead of just the highlights.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll tell you from now on,” Jack says as Kent continues to laugh.

“I will drop this now because Kent is here, and this is going to be a very long talk we’re having later,” Bitty says.

“Dude,” Kent says through his laughter. “You literally just proved my point. You are Jack Zimmermann, and you just got taken down by a guy whose hockey nickname references how small he is.”

Jack glares at him, and Kent continues to laugh.

“Come on. I wasn’t even trying to get you in trouble. If you want me to cover for you, you have to warn me,” Kent says.

“Kent Parson, you will do no such thing.”

“Of course not,” Kent says even though he’s sure Jack knows he will. He likes Bitty, but having Jack’s back is second nature. “But my point stands.”

“I’m not going to talk you out of this? He’s all the way across the country,” Jack says, but Kent can tell when he’s won an argument.

“I was willing to let you set me up with Holster. My schedule is crazy. I have money to travel in the off-season. Long distance isn’t the worst thing.”

“I’m not trusting him until he proves he deserves it,” Jack says.

Kent shrugs. They’re still figuring out how to be friends, but it doesn’t hurt to see how much Jack cares about him.

***

Jeff is still on his couch when Kent gets home. Kit is curled up next him, but she gets up and comes to Kent as soon as he comes in the room and rubs against his legs. Kent bends down to pick her up and holds her close as he scratches under her chin. She purrs and climbs up his chest to nuzzle his neck. Kent wonders if Alexei likes cats. If he doesn’t, Kent might have to end the relationship right there. Kit is kind of used to being the love of his life.

“That is not normal cat behavior,” Jeff says. “You left her all night and all day. She’s supposed to punish you.”

“She loves me,” Kent says. “And I sent you to hang out with her, and she loves you.”

“Because she knows I take care of you,” Jeff says. He sits up and pats the couch next to him. “Now sit and talk to me. What did you do last night?”

Kent sits. At least he knows exactly what Jeff’s reaction will be, and he’s prepared for it.

“Alexei Mashkov.”

“You did Alexei Mashkov last night,” Jeff says.

“Well, if you want to get technical, he was the one—”

“You know I don’t want to get technical, but what the fuck?” Jeff says. “I did not consider that there was an answer worse than Jack Zimmermann, but…”

“He’s not a bad guy.”

“He hit you last night.”

“He thought I hit their goalie on purpose. He apologized for that. And he didn’t even know me when he started that fight.” Kent should thank Zimms because he’s already practiced these arguments and it’s harder to argue with Jeff. If he wants to, he can look at Jack and tell him that he has no right. He can’t do that with Jeff.

“He picked you up with one hand in the game before that, and Thirdy had to get him off you that time, too.”

“I actually did kind of hit Snow on purpose that time. I wasn’t aiming for him, but I was willing to do it to score,” Kent says. And because he likes to torture Jeff, he adds, “And being able to just pick me up? Not a bad thing actually.”

“Things I don’t need to know,” Jeff says.

“Just saying.”

“Stop saying. How did this even happen?”

“I got a vibe from him after the game. I asked Zimms to give him my number.”

“Zimmermann gave him your number?” Jeff picks up his phone like he has Jack’s number to call him and get mad. Maybe he does. He might have talked someone into giving it to him. Kent’s sure he wouldn’t have stolen it from Kent’s phone without consent. He sometimes hates Kent’s boundaries, but he generally respects them.

“I wouldn’t leave him alone, and he only did it because he was sure Mashkov wouldn’t text me,” Kent says. He’s already tired of having this conversation a second time. “He did text me. I basically told him flat out that I wanted to hook up, and he gave me his room number. I went there of my own free will. I asked him to fuck me and he did. End of story.”

“Not even remotely end of story. If that’s the story, I’m even more not okay with it.” Jeff gets up, kneels in front of Kent so he’s facing him, and rests his hand on Kent’s knee. 

“Kent, why would you do that? Even if you’re right, and he’s not that bad of a guy after all, that’s not what I’m hearing. You pursued a guy who has never been anything but an asshole to you, went to his hotel room and then asked him to fuck you, which apparently, he did. I love you like the bratty little brother I could never get my moms to adopt. Why do you not see why this scares the shit out of me?”

“I feel like both you and Zimms are unfairly focusing on how he did the fucking. And you should both know that bottoming doesn’t make me weaker.”

“I know that. And I’m assuming Zimmermann knows that because even I don’t want to cross that baker he’s got. That kid is petty and probably scary as fuck when he wants to be. And yes, I know, I can’t assume anything about their sex life based on stereotypes. I’m not. I’m going by what you’re saying. Also, I don’t want to think about their sex life.”

Kent laughs because seeing Bitty take Zimms down will never stop being hilarious.

“But we also know you. And hell, Zimmermann’s fucked you himself, so if he thinks you put yourself in a bad position, I think he probably knows what he’s talking about. But I’ll give you that I don’t, and I always tell you I don’t want details, so if you look at me and tell me that you were in control of things last night, I’ll believe you.”

“I hate you,” Kent says because he knows that the day he starts lying to Jeff is the day he’s completely lost control of his life.

“You love me. And you get why this behavior freaks me out. That was a really impulsive and not safe thing to do. I’m not saying it was wrong, but…you know what happened last time you did something like this. You’ve been doing really well for a long time and suddenly you do this out of nowhere.”

Kent sighs because he doesn’t want to think about the World Championships. He’s sure no one on the US team believed Jeff flew to Sweden three weeks after having surgery on his shoulder because Kent was fine.

“I brought a condom, and he used it?”

“You’ve always tended toward the safest way to do destructive things, but I’ll give you some credit.”

“If I admit that it was impulsive and stupid, will you believe me when I tell you that it ended up okay? More than okay?”

“Can you explain to me what you mean by that?” Jeff pushes the coffee table back so he can sit cross-legged on the floor. It’s probably more comfortable, but now Kent’s looking down at him so he moves sit on the floor too. He picks up Kit from his lap and holds her as he talks because she really is the best cat anyone has ever had.

“I think he figured out at some point that when I try to have casual sex, I’m really bad at it. He kept making sure I was okay. When I offered to leave after, he told me I could, but made it clear he wanted me to stay. He was really…careful and…kind. It wasn’t like when I was in Europe. He didn’t expect me to leave. We talked. We…ugh…we cuddled and stuff. He woke me up this morning, and kissed me goodbye, and said he’d call me. So, it was better, okay?”

“Okay. I am considering giving him a chance now. I’m feeling shittier about Zimmermann because you seem to think being careful and kind in bed is different than normal.”

“Zimms wasn’t mean, I swear. I told you he never physically hurt me. During sex or anything else. We were just dumb teenagers.” Kent looks down and presses his face into Kit’s fur when he talks because he doesn’t want to talk about this, but he doesn’t want Jeff thinking that Jack was abusive either. And it’s not like Jeff doesn’t know physical affection is important to him. Jeff lets Kent lie on him because otherwise he would die of touch starvation. “And when he had to get up and go back to his room in the billet house, I just never told him that I wanted him to stay longer, and you know. I think he would’ve been better if I’d said something, but I never did. And it wasn’t like it was an issue if he’d talk to me again. We were living in the same house basically the whole time we dated.”

“Didn’t you room together on roadies? He didn’t stay in bed with you then?” Jeff asks.

“When people say Jack Zimmermann works harder than God, they’re being serious. We did not hook up before games. Also, Bitty got to Vegas the day before yesterday, and I’m sure Jack slept in his room with Tater the night before the game. I don’t think he actually makes Bitty sleep in the guest room of his apartment the night before a game, but I wouldn’t be very surprised if I found out he did.”

“He is so weird.”

“But he’s not a bad weird. He’s just Jack.”

“Okay, so back to Mashkov.”

“I know it started in a bad way, but I think he’s good. I think he wants to really try. He already texted me to ask when he can call.” Kent smiles when he thinks about those texts. He knows his smile was even worse when he read the texts the first time, because he’d been chirped by Bitty while Jack frowned.

 **Alexei:** Kent! I am home. Tell me when good to call and we talk tonight.  
**Kent:** With Zimms and Bitty. Might be late. Jeff knows I didn’t come home last night and he’s going to want to know why  
**Alexei:** So Jeff threaten me too?  
**Kent:** He’ll probably find a way. It will be worse than Jack. Jeff isn’t Canadian. Sorry  
**Alexei:** Is okay. Your friends threaten because they love you. I prove to them I’m good for you. Will be fine.  
**Alexei:** I be here whenever you are ready. )

“You already like him,” Jeff says.

“I think he already likes me, too. He told me he did.”

“Then I’ll give him a chance. He’s getting the shovel talk to beat all shovel talks, though. I will write it out in advance so I make sure I hit all my points. Also, just because you did something destructive, and it turned out okay doesn’t make it any less destructive. I got Zimmermann’s phone number. I can get Mashkov’s too.”

“You probably get them from Thirdy.”

“Thirdy knows Mashkov started a fight with you. Also, he refuses to acknowledge that Zimmermann is an adult and said he had to protect him. He told me no to Jack, and he will not even consider Mashkov. But it’s fine. I already figured out how I’m getting it. Way easier than getting Zimmermann’s was. So you can just warn him if you want.”

***

 **Kent:** Still awake? I know it’s late there. Sorry. Jeff finally left.  
**Alexei:** Still awake. Call or Skype? Can do either, but I like your face.

Kent exchanges Skype information because he likes Alexei’s face too.

Alexei’s face lights up when their screens connect and Kent can’t help smiling back. It reminds him of how ridiculous and goofy Alexei was in all the Falconers TV he tortured himself by watching just to see Zimms.

“Parson!” Alexei says, “Your real smile so much better than TV smile. Glad I get real smile.”

“Yours is about the same. Does that mean I’m not getting the real one?” Kent asks.

“I try not to fake smile. In Russian, I have to fake so much more of me. Here, try not to when I don’t have to. Whole reason I come here.”

“You still have to fake some things,” Kent says.

“Yes, for now. Try to play long enough to become citizen. Maybe stop hiding one day, but not yet.”

“If you get caught now, it’s really bad, isn’t it?” Kent says. “You really want to risk that for me?”

“I like you, but I risk for me. If I make myself be lonely when I could not be, there is no point. That’s what they want.”

That makes Kent feel better. It’s less pressure on him that way.

“I should warn you that Jeff is going to try to get your number and he probably will. Not from me, but he got Jack’s somehow. He hasn’t used Jack’s, but he’s going to call you.”

“I told you is okay.”

“I think he’s actually writing what he wants to say on paper so he doesn’t forget anything.”

“Then he cares a lot, yes? You very close?”

“Yeah, he’s like my big brother. I, um, I don’t talk to my family really. They pretend they don’t know I’m gay, so he’s it. He’s gotten his moms to act like they’re my moms, too.”

Alexei looks a little concerned at that.

“Then I try harder with him than Zimmboni. If he’s important to you, I try to make him like me.”

Kent told himself that he was going to be careful, but he knows he’s blushing, and he hopes it doesn’t show up on the screen.

“Thanks.” Kent tries to get himself together because it’s just embarrassing that he melts so easily for this guy. “Should I be expecting a call from Snow, then?”

Alexei laughs.

“No. He ask wrong person for your phone number. Only guy on the team scared of Zimmboni now.”

“Seriously? I was with him almost all day!” Kent thinks and then remembers when this could have happened. “Shit. He got a text and stepped away to make a call. I thought he was just tired of listening to us talk about Britney.”

“I would worry, but I know he loves Itty Bitty. Is okay he loves you in different way.”

“He doesn’t.” Kent says.

“Why you think that? Because you not together? Love does not go away. Just changes. You still love him, yes?”

“Yeah,” Kent admits. He doesn’t assure Alexei that it’s not the same anymore because he’s getting there, but he knows he’s not there yet.

“That is okay too. I give it time. This with me is very new.”

“Do you have someone like Jack?” Kent asks.

“Long time ago. He did not want to leave Russia. He never want to stop hiding,” Alexei says. He looks sad for only a second before smiling again. “Nothing for you to worry about. Has not felt like that for a long time.”

“Okay,” Kent says. He thinks Alexei just implied that there’s no one else he’s dating either, but Kent isn’t even sure they’re dating yet.

“Kотенок, I can see worry on your face. Why? I have to be far away and this only work if you tell me when something is wrong.”

There’s only one Russian player on the Aces. Kent wonders he can get Rusher to teach him enough Russian to figure out what Alexei is saying. He knows he’s heard that word before, but it was during sex, so maybe he should not ask Rusher.

“I was just wondering if there was anyone else you were talking to like this,” Kent says. “It’s okay if there is. This is new. I just would rather know.”

“Is no one else for me. Sometimes, I hook up just for fun, but no more if I am talking to you. Too busy for more than one guy. And someone always get hurt that way,” Alexei says. 

“You?”

“No,” Kent says. “My dating life is pretty sad. So much that Zimms pities me. And that man has no game.”

“No game?” Alexei looks confused. “Zimmboni is good at every game. Win every Falconer face off.”

“Oh, no. It means he is bad at dating. His dad had to tell him that he liked Bitty.”

“Oh,” Tater laughs. “Yes. He’s…Marty say the word is awkward. Why I decide to be his friend. He come to meet team and it seems like he doesn’t know how to make friends. We ready to prove we are not scared of him and he look scared of us. Until he get on ice. Then we see why other players scared of him.”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Kent smiles. “Thanks for doing that. I wanted him to come here because I was worried he wouldn’t fit in anywhere else, but I didn’t ask him the right way, and he didn’t want to, and I messed that all up.”

“You worry, but he pick team where he fit in. You need to trust he can figure that out,” Alexei says. “And now he worry that you pick me, and I hurt you. He will learn you figured it out, too.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Kent Parson, you want to date me? Or only dating me because there is no one else?”

“Alexei, no. I can’t say I thought of it before last night, but after last night. I only want to date you.”

“Good. Same for me. We are on the same page.” Alexei yawns and Kent remembers how late it is on the east coast.

“You’re exhausted. You should sleep,” Kent says.

“It was one night and still bed is cold without you.” Alexei pouts and it’s stupid and over the top and adorable.

“Yeah. I know. Here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going out of town for a week tomorrow for my girlfriends birthday, but I should be able to post at least one chapter while I'm at her place. (True story. About a month after writing this part of the fic, I went out of town to visit a friend for 3 days and now I have a long distance girlfriend. Next story plot: every single character wins a million dollars.)
> 
> Who can guess how Jeff gets Tater's phone number?


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack**

“Sweetheart, do you not know how to check your Instagram messages or do you just get so many weird ones that you don’t?” Bitty asks Jack when he gets back from the hotel gym in the morning.

“I’ve answered you in my Instagram. You know I know how to read the comments. I just only read the ones of people I know.”

“Not comments. Private messages.”

Jack must look confused because Bitty motions for him to come to the bed and types something in his own phone.

“Jeff messaged me to ask if you were ignoring his messages or just not getting them. He said he wasn’t saying anything mean so I said I’d ask,” Bitty explains. “Well, he asked if there was a reason he should be mad at you first and then admitted he wasn’t willing to make Kent mad and risk never getting pie again without a good reason.”

He hands over his phone and tries to look over Bitty’s shoulder without dripping any sweat on him that he failed to wipe off. Bitty opens Instagram and shows him a box in the corner. There are apparently a lot of messages he missed. Bitty scrolls through them faster than Jack can read and clicks on one.

“You can message him here and it’s basically private, but don’t say anything too private. It’s easier to hack than texting is. And maybe get Lardo to scroll through these and see if you missed anything else.”

Jack nods. Anyone important will go through the Falconers to contact him if they don’t have his number. Lardo has taken over the job of screening his social media because Bitty gets too angry about mean comments and doing it himself gives Jack anxiety. It’s enough work that she doesn’t mind letting him pay her and he doesn’t have to have someone in his account who he doesn’t trust.

Jack reads the messages as he gets ready to take a shower.

_Hey. I have a question for you._  
_Are you ignoring me or do you not check your messages yourself?_  
_Are you ignoring me or does the person managing your account think I’m a fan and not an NHL player who you actually know?_  
_Fine. I’m messaging your non-famous friend Bitty and asking him._  
_Wow I can’t believe you are such a luddite that he has to show you how to check this._

_What is your question?_

_Will you give me Mashkov’s number?_

_Bitty says I shouldn’t send private info over this._

_Damn. I guess I have to admit that I got your number already and just text you_

_Kenny gave it to you?_

_Of course not. Thirdy also refused. It took me longer than I expected actually, but I have it so I’ll text you_

Jack gets a text then from a new number and opens it.

 **Jeff:** It’s Jeff. Are you really going to just give me Mashkov’s number?  
**Jack:** Why do you want it?  
**Jeff:** Do you really have to ask? Kent said he told you what happened.  
**Jack:** You’re going to threaten him?  
**Jeff:** I know he’s your friend, but he’s been a total asshole to Kent before now. You know this.  
**Jack:** Didn’t say I was arguing with you.  
**Jack:** 401.555.3290  
**Jeff:** Wow. I admit you get points for this Zimmermann. And I didn’t even offer you points in advance.  
**Jack:** I tried. Tater won’t take me seriously.  
**Jack:** Also, Snow tried to get Kenny’s number from me to return the favor. I think he gave up after I said no, but I don’t know if any of his other friends have it. You might know.  
**Jeff:** Noted

***

**Kent**

Alexei laughs when Kent tells him how Jeff got his number.

“He didn’t even deny it! I asked if he gave Jeff your number and he just said, ‘yeah, I gave it to him,”” Kent tells him. “I don’t think Jeff even had to talk him into it. I love him, but I’m ready to send him back to you tomorrow.”

“Is okay. I’m not surprised Zimmboni give him my number. Is very like him.”

“You’re supposed to be friends, and Jeff doesn’t even like him.”

“Yes, but is still like Jack. He always think about the goal, and he scores so much that they don’t make big deal about his assists. But he want to win, so he always pass if he can’t get goal himself. I not take him seriously, so when he have a chance to pass, he pass.”

“And Jack would apply hockey logic to life,” Kent says with a laugh. “You’re right. I should have seen that coming.”

“You warn me he would call either way,” Alexei says. “He must care about you very much.”

“So he was awful.”

“S’okay. I’m tough. And he make some good points.”

Kent groans. There’s no way Jeff made him sound good at all.

“Do I even want to know what he said?”

“Maybe you ask him? I only see your face a little each night and I rather not see you upset. Doesn’t matter. He say nothing that scare me away.”

Kent never knows what to say when Tater says things like that. Mostly he blushes and feels kind of stupid and then changes the subject. He’s trying to figure something out when Kit decides she’s been ignored too long and jumps on his lap. He pulls her to his chest reflexively, scratches under her chin, and kisses the top of her head.

“You make me jealous of cat,” Tater says. “She get to sleep with you every night and get kissed.”

“I’d says she’d be jealous of you if you were here, but she’d just like the extra attention.”

“When I hear you have cat, I expect white fluffy princess cat.”

“You don’t like black cats?” Kent holds her closer without thinking about it. He knows it’s weird to be so protective of a cat, but he can’t help it.

“I like. She very elegant and she make you happy. Just not what I expect after everyone say you treat cat like princess. What make you get black cat?”

“I found her under Jeff’s car a few months after I moved here. We took her to a shelter at first because I was still living in Jeff’s apartment, but I finally talked Jeff into letting me have her before someone else adopted her. The woman at the shelter said she was making a lot of noise, so I guess no one wanted her because of that too. She’s a quiet cat now. She was just asking for attention and getting ignored, so she kept asking.”

“Maybe I not jealous of Kit,” Tater says. “She take care of you when I can’t. We work together instead.”

***

**Jack**

Snowy sits next to Jack before he even opens his lunch to take it out. First, Jack assumes that he’s heard Bitty is staying with him for the week, and he’s hoping to talk Jack out of some pie. Jack is ready to tell him that they got back late the night before and any pies he made in Vegas were left with Kent. If he just waits until tomorrow, Jack will probably have pies to leave in the Nook.

“Are you still mad at me?” Snowy asks.

“Oh,” Jack says. “I wasn’t mad. I just don’t know why you think I’d give you Kent’s number so you could yell at him.”

“You gave Jeff Troy Tater’s number.”

Jack shrugs. He figures it’s one of those things he’s better off not explaining.

“Have you even seen Tater since this started?” Snowy asks. “Not just talked on the phone. Actually talked to him about it in person.”

“I just got back last night.”

“Talk to him. You’ll stop worrying,” Snowy says. “Also, you’re the only other guy here he’s told about it—though Marty and Thirdy are suspicious as fuck—and he’s driving me crazy. There’s only so much I can listen to him talk about Parson, okay? He won’t even really tell me anything about it, so it’s just endless gushing about how cute he is.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Jack says.

“Awesome,” Snowy says and gets up. He doesn’t even make a pie request before he leaves.

Jack pulls out his phone to text Bitty.

 **Jack:** Okay if I invite Tater to dinner Wednesday? You don’t have to cook. We can order in. I know we’re having everyone Thursday.  
**Bitty:** I can assume you’re doing this to grill him on Kent?  
**Jack:** Snowy asked me to talk to him. So less grilling and more talking?  
**Bitty:** Invite him. And of course I’ll cook. I want to cook!

***

**Bitty**

Doing homework on Monday of spring break goes against everything Bitty believes in, but Jack has a game tomorrow, Tater is coming to dinner on Wednesday, everyone else in the area is coming to dinner on Thursday, and he knows at the end of the break, he’ll want to have as much time with Jack as he can before he goes home. Still, he’s happy when his phone goes off with a text. Jack’s still at practice, so he’s surprised to see it’s Kent.

 **Kent:** Hey, are you busy?  
**Bitty:** Doing hw, so no, I want a distraction. Aren’t you busy? Do you ever have practice?  
**Kent:** Is Jack going to be pissy that I distracted you from homework?  
**Kent:** Aces train differently than Falconers.  
**Bitty:** It’s Monday. He’s going to be impressed I opened a book at all. I put an entire hour of work in. What’s up?  
**Kent:** I was kind of hoping you were going to say yes tbh  
**Bitty:** Why? You texted me.  
**Kent:** Bc I promised Swoops I’d have this super-awkward conversation with you.  
**Bitty:** Tempting to say I’m busy but I’m also curious. What’s up? Do you want to call or Skype?  
**Kent:** Ugh. No. I wrote shit out on my computer so I can c &p, but I’d rather do awkward without a personal connection if that’s ok?  
**Bitty:** Fair. I’m here whenever you’re ready.  
**Kent:** Um, so I can assume you aren’t a total dick about mental illness bc you’re with Jack, right?  
**Bitty:** Yes. And you don’t know Shitty well, but he’s as overprotective as Swoops in a different way. We waited a long time before we told him we were dating and he’s known me for 3 years. You’d think he’d trust me to have put some effort in, but he still calls and sends me emails about it. Also, Jack and I have actually talked about it. So I’m probably not perfect, I try to not be a dick about it, I guess?  
**Kent:** So Jack said he told you about my BPD and you promised not to google. It makes people think I’m a serial killer.  
**Bitty:** Well, I don’t think you’re a serial killer if that helps  
**Kent:** Ha. Thanks. Anyway, one of my things is that sometimes I get too excited about relationships too quickly. Romantic and friendships. That’s why Swoops and Jack are so worried about Alexei. They’re afraid I’m really into him and it’s no big deal to him.  
**Bitty:** Oh honey. Well, if it helps, I think Snow told Jack to talk to Tater bc Tater is making him crazy by doing nothing but talking about you.  
**Kent:** That’s not actually where I was going with this, but : D :D  
**Bitty:** Sorry not sorry for that then, but go ahead and get back to where you were going. :)  
**Kent:** Swoops is worried about you. Not bc you did anything wrong, but bc I casually said we were friends. Are we friends now? Or are you still mostly talking to me bc of Jack? Please just tell the truth. It’s easier for me that way to sort things out. Swoops is actually hanging around my house if you’re worried you’ll upset me and I won’t be okay.  
**Bitty:** Oh, sweetheart. Yes, we are friends. Of course we are friends.  
**Kent:** Sorry. It’s just sometimes I think wrong and then I get upset later. I’ve figured out that just asking works the best.  
**Bitty:** Do not apologize. If it helps, you, then you can ask. But we’re friends. I like you as a person.  
**Kent:** Not just because I know Britney Spears?  
**Bitty:** You barely even know Britney Spears.  
**Kent:** I have her personal cell phone number. Let me pretend we’re friends. Also, can you just show Jack this convo so I don’t have to go over what I told you with him when he asks?  
**Bitty:** Only bc you got Jack to admit he was messing with everyone about not knowing who she was! And yeah. I’ll let him read it when he gets home.  
**Kent:** Cool. One other thing I wanted to ask you about, but Skype will be easier. I just need to kick Swoops out of my house so he doesn’t overhear and give me shit. It’s about Alexei and he still thinks I like him too much. : (  
**Bitty:** He just cares about you.  
**Kent:** I know. I know Jack does too. But you can’t start acting like them bc I told you this, ok? Only 3 of my friends know about him and I need one of you to be happy and excited and shit for us.  
**Bitty:** No problem. Tater has been nice to Jack from his first day with the Falcs. If I’d known he was gay, I would have been setting you up!

His computer beeps with a Skype call a few minutes later, and Bitty picks up. He hasn’t Skyped with Kent before, but he’s been around with Jack has. He knows that Kent doesn’t like phone calls, but Skype is easier for him. Bitty wonders if that has something to do with his mental illness, but decides not to ask.

“So,” Kent says when he pops up on the screen. “I know you usually don’t let your friends pay you to cook, but if I want hire you to make something, you should let me pay you this time.”

“I have let people buy supplies, but no.”

“But my reason for wanting to pay you is completely selfish and has nothing to do with trying to give you money because you’re a college student. If it was that, I’d tell you to let Jack pay for it instead.”

Bitty laughs because it’s true. He’s pretty sure Swoops worries about the wrong thing with whom Kent dates. Kent doesn’t care about money. Bitty’s pretty sure he’d just let Tater buy him whatever he wanted if he didn’t have a higher NHL salary.

“Okay, I’ll consider it if you can convince me that your reasons are actually selfish, but I decide the price. It’s not going to be outrageous.”

“I want you to cook something for Alexei. And if you just do it as a favor, then it’s really from you. I want all the credit with the guy I’m dating, okay? So, I need to pay you so it’s something I did for him and you’re just the delivery. I was going to ask you to help teach me, but he said he’s having dinner with you guys on Wednesday. And Jack is probably going to grill him even if he said he’s not. I can’t be there, so if he knows I got you to make something special for him, maybe that will help.”

“That makes sense,” Bitty says. “Well, the part about you wanting to pay me and that you want to do something for him. But I don’t think he’s even a little scared away by Jeff and Jack. Jack said after Jeff called him, he just seemed twice as determined.”

“Then he still deserves it. Because he’s only told two of his friends. Jack threatened him and he hasn’t said it, but Snow hates me.”

“Hon, I don’t think Snowy hates you. He doesn’t really know you.”

“Either way, I just want to do something for him. And it’s hard when I’m so far away to do anything personal. And he was talking about some things he misses about Russia. And you took that historical food class with Jack, so if you can make something old like that, then you can probably make at least one of the things he mentioned. I saved a few things, so I could send you a list and you could tell me what’s doable for you to figure out?”

“Okay. You win. This is really sweet. But after the cost of supplies, I’ll keep track of hours, and I get to decide how much. Because I’ll make enough for me and Jack at dinner too, so it won’t all go to him.”

“Thank you!” Kent says, grinning now that he’s clearly won the issue. “He’ll be happy. So it will be worth Jack chirping me forever.”

***

**Kent**

Their schedules make a Skype call impossible on Monday. It’s stupid that means Kent misses Alexei by Tuesday evening. It’s late for him because Kent was Skyping with Jack and had to make him wait, but he’s still got adrenaline from the Falconers’ win.

“I’m bad at surprises, so I’m just going to tell you that I have a surprise for you. It’s being delivered by Bitty at dinner tomorrow, so hopefully it makes that dinner worth it if Jack is awful to you.”

“Dinner worth it if it helps Zimmboni know I’m serious. Snowy say that’s what he needs to know. But your surprise make me excited for it now.”

“Good,” Kent says. “I was thinking, would you want to come out here after playoffs? I mean, I get it if you need to go to Russia and see your family.”

“I go to Russia for week only,” Alexei says. “I miss family, but is too hard being there. Don’t like things people say. I plan to go right after cup decided. So, they know when I come either way.”

“So after that,” Kent can’t help saying. “Since I’ll be busy winning the cup.”

Tater is not Jack so he just laughs.

“We plan when we both done. Vegas is not Russia. Can plan with less time,” Alexei says. “I want cup, yes. But if no cup, I want to see you sooner.”

Kent smiles and nods. He’s not going to admit they might not win the cup, but he does agree with the logic.

“You have to show me more of Vegas. Your favorite places. And I see Jeff too. Convince him I good for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two people guessed Jack would give him the number. Good for you guys! I have no prizes except for more fic.
> 
> Two more chapters of this one and then we'll be to the last one! Thanks. For all the great comments! I will be back home Friday night and will probably post a chapter then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bitty**

“The secret to paying you is that it has to be for selfish reasons?” Jack says after Bitty bats him away from the dessert in the refrigerator.

After he’d looked at the list Kent sent, he’d decided to go with something that didn’t look totally out of his area of expertise. Plus, if it set overnight and didn’t turn out okay, he could try again in the morning. Since going to every single one of Jack’s games looked suspicious, he’d ended up Skyping Kent so they could make it together after all. Also, he’d followed his own advice from his vlog and made a double recipe—something he was grateful for when he got a text from Kent in the morning that Kent had tried his own and must have done something wrong.

“You can have a tiny bit of the small one,” Bitty says, pulling out the pan he’d cut a slice to test from in the morning. It was impossible to know if this was anything like Tater’s grandmother’s version, but he’d done as much research as he could. The thing with any kind of old authentic recipe was that no matter what, every family had a version. Maybe once the surprise was over he could get Tater to trust him with actual family recipes.

“I’m also a romantic and couldn’t tell him no,” Bitty says. “How long are you going to chirp him about this?”

“He was prepared. He already won that one,” Jack says.

“Meaning?”

“Nothing.”

“Y’all are ridiculous.” Bitty shakes his head, but smiles. His friendship with Kent is so different from Jack and Kent’s but they still both work. Though it’s not the first time. His friendship with Lardo is entirely different than her friendship with Jack. That one makes more sense to him at least.

Jack shrugs and goes back to watching tape in the living room.

They have two days off before a short trip to play the Penguins on Friday, and Bitty knows that both tonight’s dinner and probably tomorrow’s bigger dinner with their friends will probably end with watching tape. Jack’s already been asked about playing his Dad’s old team once, and they aren’t even in Pittsburgh yet. It’s been so long since his Dad played that he wasn’t stressed out about it until that happened. He’d worried more when he played the Panthers, as though his Uncle Jaromir would compare his play with his father and call Bob to talk about it. But the press had asked after the Falconers won the day before. Bitty was glad he and Kent had finished the dessert just before Jack came home because they’d both watched the post-game interviews. Kent had taken one look at Jack and sighed.

“Zimms, literally none of those guys played with your dad. They wish they knew your dad. And you know that Bad Bob is going to be there in your jersey cheering for you,” Kent had said. Bitty had passed his tablet to Jack and listened to them talk in the living room while he cleaned up.

Jack is so engrossed that Bitty makes it to the door first when Tater knocks.

“I ask Kenny what to bring and I hope he right,” Tater says as he hands Bitty a bottle of wine.

“It’s perfect,” Bitty says, “because he texted me and asked me.”

“Yes, well, he say you help with a surprise for me. So I want to be right.”

“That’s for after dinner, but nice try,” Bitty says before nodding to Jack. “Get him to take a break? Dinner is just about ready.”

***

**Jack**

“Zimmboni, we watch together after dinner, yes?” Tater says. “Play better together if plan together anyway.”

“You don’t have to,” Jack says, shutting off the TV before he looks at Tater. He rolls his eyes when he sees the worried look on Tater’s face. “Seriously? What did Kenny say to you?”

“Not much,” Tater says. “I see reporter ask about your dad. I can tell Kent worried when we Skype last night.”

“You guys Skype that much?” Jack knows he and Bitty Skype a lot, but he mostly texts with Kent. They’d only ended up on Skype the night before because Kent had been baking with Bitty.

“We try every night,” Tater says, his whole face lighting up as he talks. “Time differences and games make some nights not work and we just text, but we try. Is hard to date so far away but is good that I can see his face to talk. Make it more like real date.”

“That’s a lot for only a few days.”

“Is not normal? Not what you and Bitty did when you start?” Tater asks, face falling. Jack can’t believe he’s managed to stay in the closet when his face shows so much. “You think Kent think is too much?”

“No, Tater. I didn’t mean that. He seems really happy,” Jack has to admit because he doesn’t want Tater upset like that. “And yeah, I guess we did.”

“I know you think bad idea, but I try to make him happy Zimmboni.” Tater’s face is so earnest. It was so much easier to be hard on him over the phone.

“I know, Tater. That’s not why I’m worried,” Jack says because he _does_ like Tater.

“Food is ready,” Bitty interrupts, and Jack is grateful. He’s sure Bitty heard and saved them on purpose.

Dinner is grilled chicken that Bitty has found yet another way to season because even if Jack doesn’t get tired of eating similar things all the time, Bitty does. Jack knows from living with Bitty in the Haus that he has to talk Bitty out of cooking for him so often if Bitty moves in for the summer. But for spring break when they only have a week and Bitty doesn’t have school or work, he’s given in to Bitty spoiling him.

Jack lets Bitty fill the conversation with chatter and tries to think about what he wants to say to Tater. He’s said the basics already. He’s said he didn’t think it was a good idea. He’s said that he’ll kill Tater if he doesn’t treat Kent well. He’s told Tater to be careful. There’s a million other things he wants to say, but he can’t say most of them without betraying Kent’s trust.

“Tater, can you just explain to me why you are so set on dating him?” Jack asks in the middle of what was a relaxed conversation between Bitty and Tater. “You barely met him, and he lives all the way across the country. You aren’t even going to get to see him again until you’re both done with playoffs. I know you guys didn’t talk at all before you hooked up. I know Kenny. I know how he got from there to here. But I don’t get you. You were calling him a rat three hours before you had sex with him.”

Tater is quiet for a while, but Jack is used to that when Tater needs to answer a more complex question. He has to think of the right words and not just the answer.

“When he come to hotel room, I think he just want fun. I think he does this often. And I don’t do often, but sometimes and is not usually big deal. Is not usually anything,” Tater says, “but then I realize is not like that for him even if he try. He afraid to ask to stay. He think I don’t like him. And I realize he not like I think. And why not try? Will always be traveling. Will always be hard. Don’t want to be the guy not calling. So I call, and he not TV Kent Parson. Is sweet. Is shy. Loves cat. I see why friends want to protect. I see why friends care so much. I care too. I want to make happy too. Make me happy when I talk to him. Think I make him happy too. Is not long time yet, but I think is good start.”

Tater pauses and sighs. When Jack doesn’t say anything back yet, Tater keeps going.

“Jeff call and say I should stop now if not serious. He say Kent care about people too fast and get hurt easy. I don’t know if I right person yet. But I know I try very hard not to hurt Kent. And next person might not try so hard. Do you not think is better that he try with me? What if next guy not listen to Jeff and not care and just hurt him? I try and maybe no next guy,” Tater says. “But you think I not good enough? Why not good enough for your Kent?”

Bitty kicks him under the table. It’s not necessary. He’d say the same thing if he didn’t have the threat of Bitty being angry at him later.

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re good enough, Tater. Of course, you’re good enough,” Jack tells him. He tries to think of a way to explain that won’t make Kenny upset later. “It’s just that Kenny feels a lot. When he’s upset, he’s very upset. When he loves, he loves a lot. And some people think it’s too much. And when we know how hard he takes losing friends, and well, when we know how hard he took what happened with me, we worry when he starts something.”

“I know something you not saying, but is okay. I find out when Kent ready, yes?”

“Yeah,” Jack says.

“I think that Kent not want to be alone. Have to take risk sometime then. I think I good risk. You think anyone else better risk?”

Jack thinks about the months he’s known Tater. Marty might be who he looks up to the most, but Jack will never feel like his equal. Tater’s the friend who sits next to him on the plane when he’s nervous. Tater’s the one who shares a room with him on roadies and watches out for him after they have a bad loss. Tater’s the one who said it didn’t matter when he accidentally saw Jack’s meds but promised he wouldn’t tell anyone else all the same. Tater’s the one who conveniently found a reason to be out of the room for at least twenty minutes for months of roadies until Jack told him the truth about Bitty.

“No. You’re right,” Jack says. “He shouldn’t be alone, and you’re probably the best person to risk it on that I could think of.”

***

**Kent**

It’s late when Kent gets home from the game. Some of the boys went out to celebrate the win, but Kent had a text from Tater with pictures of the _Ptichye Moloko_ and lots of emojis followed by two more texts.

**Alexei:** I win over Zimmboni! Get his blessing. : D :D \o/  
**Alexei:** We watch very end of your game. Pulled him away from watching Penguins tape finally. Good win!!!

Kent got a couple chirps about whether he’s dating after the guys caught him looking at his phone and then a chorus of chirps when he said he was going home. It’s already late for Alexei though and he wants at least a little time with him before bed.

**Kent:** Home. You?  
**Alexei:** Home too! Skype?

Kent knows he probably has a stupid smile on his face when the Skype window opens, but Alexei does too.

“So you liked the cake Bitty made?” Kent asks.

“Is amazing! He gave me extra for home. He say he teach you to make too!”

“I tried. I did something wrong,” Kent admits. “I had to throw mine away.”

“Kотенок, is okay,” Tater says. “Is so nice you try. Was the best part of very good dinner. And then you win game! Very good night.”

Kent laughs. It’s the best night he’s had in a while and most of that is Alexei. He always likes winning, but going home to someone who’s happy for him is a new thing. He wants to get used to it.

“Are you going to tell me how you won Jack over?”

“I just point out what he know. He not want you to be alone. He already know he likes me. Why would want someone else he don’t know instead? I good friend to him. He should know I be good to you.”

“He really should,” Kent agrees. “He talked about you some before. I can tell you helped him when he started. You still do. How is he doing with the Penguins game coming up?”

“Is bit better. We watch tape. He good as Crosby. Just younger. Not as practiced. But team not just him. Remind him win or lose, is not just him.”

“Yeah. Don’t you dare tell him I said this, but I’m taking my advantages on him while I still have it. I know him. He’ll be better than me again soon. It’s going to take my whole team stepping up to beat you guys next year.”

Tater just nods. He’s not Zimms. He can talk hockey without it being a competition all the time.

“He says parents be there Friday. Ask if I want to get dinner day after in Providence.”

Kent groans. Jack is the worst.

“Please tell me you said no.”

“I say yes? Why say no? Not like Bad Bob?”

“Bob is great. But he’s going to know. He um, kind of backed off publicly when Jack and I weren’t talking. But he didn’t disappear on me. He emails. He was happy to hear Jack and I were friends again. He, um, asked if I was dating anyone when he e-mailed yesterday. I said yes, but I avoided saying who.”

“You think Jack tell him?”

“No, but he might hint until his dad figures it out.”

“So Bad Bob threaten me too?” Tater looks a bit worried for the first time. Kent can’t blame him. Bob is Jack’s dad to Kent and pretty much the only father figure in his life who wasn’t an asshole. But to everyone else, he’s Bad Bob Zimmerman.

“No. If it’s okay, I’ll just tell him tomorrow. He’s not like Jack and Jeff. He’ll ask questions because he wants to like you.”

“Is okay. Why you think I should say no, then?”

Kent tries to think of a way to explain that won’t freak Alexei out. He must take too long because Alexei speaks again.

“Baby, I say I can’t if you not want me to go.” Kent is going to get fined to Hell if he ever comes out. Alexei uses epithets in both English and Russian, and Kent loves it. He will just pay all the fines.

“It’s just. It hasn’t even been a week. And you already had to put up with Swoops and Zimms.”

“You think is too fast?”

“You don’t?” Kent asks. “You really think it’s worth it that you have to do so much in less than a week?”

“Kотенок, is okay. Is not your fault. Does not scare me away,” Alexei says. “And is maybe not about you. Jack mention Bob want to meet me before last week. Bob already ask Marty to watch out for Zimmboni. Probably embarrass Zimmboni more than you.”

That makes more sense. Zimms probably would not actually tell his dad before Kent could, but he’s probably hoping Bob figures it out and gets some of the attention on Tater and off himself.

“Is it okay if I still tell him? He’s way too good at figuring this shit out. He knew Jack liked Bitty before Jack knew. And I’d rather tell him before that.”

“Is okay.”

***

**Kent**

“I didn’t mean to push you into telling my dad. He’s been asking to meet Tater for weeks. Thanks though. Made only the entire dinner mortifying and not the last ten minutes after Uncle Mario and Marty left,” Jack says when he Skypes Kent on Sunday.

“I told you to just point out that you scored twice with Sid right in front of you every time Mario said something.” When he heard Mario and Marty were going to the dinner too, Kent had worried less. He met Mario as a kid, but not enough that that Mario cares about him the way he does with Jack. And Bob would never out him to Marty.

“Uncle Mario just pointed out that he helped coach me way before Sid. It wasn’t as bad as when Uncle Jaromir said he should have known I’d eventually beat him on the ice after I shit in his Stanley Cup to keep my dad from putting me in it, but that’s only because my entire team wasn’t at this dinner.”

“Wait until you win it and everyone points out that you did keep yourself from touching it too soon and cursing yourself. Actually, that will probably be his first quote to the press.”

“Everyone thinks it’s cool to be Bad Bob’s son, but no one else understands that it means that the media actually prints his dad stories,” Jack says. “At least you knew he thought you’d get the cup more than once, because he saved that story about your pet fish until the second one.”

“Stop. I never want to hear that stupid story about me crying over a dead fish ever again,” Kent says.

“Because it still makes you sad?”

“Shut up Zimms. I loved that fish, okay?”

“Tater thought it was sweet. He hadn’t heard it before last night,” Jack says through his laughter.

“Why did that even come up? Did you do it?”

“Kenny, I would not do that to you.”

“Because eventually, we might get trapped in a dinner with your dad, Bitty, and Alexei and if we don’t agree to protect each other, we are both completely fucked?”

“Pretty much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious, when Jack started to chirp Kent for asking Bitty to make something for Tater, Kent was like, "Well, when was the last time you did something romantic for Bitty?"  
> Jack: "I got him 150 roses for Valentine's day!"  
> Kent: "That was forever ago."
> 
> ....And so now it's a competition.
> 
> Also, in my head, Bad Bob is good at PR and he knows that even if Jack and Kent think these stories are embarrassing, he knows what he's doing. The press would be saying Kent was too much of an irresponsible partier to be a captain, and Bad Bob tells a story about how he got Kent a pet fish and Kent took caring for it so seriously so Bob's sure he'll be the same way with the team. Or something like that. Kent's embarrassed, but fans think it's sweet.
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter in sooner. I started my 2nd job because my main job is mostly from April-November and this job is just once a week for extra money from September-May. But it means right now they overlap and it's exhausting. Okay, it's really just once a week in the city where my girlfriend lives so I can break even visiting her. Kent would do it if he could and actually needed the money. HAHA. If the next chapter is not too much of a mess, I'll get it up quickly on the train home. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kent**

Kent isn’t sure who to text after the Falconers lose in the quarterfinals. He knows Jack has gotten better at losing but that doesn’t mean he’s good at it. Of course, no one Kent knows is good at it exactly. But he’s won two cups in six years. Some guys don’t have any. No one wins every year. Not even Kent or Crosby. Jack will get one for sure, but not when he’s the leading scorer in his first year. He had to know the Falconers had building to do when he signed. He got the A in his rookie year and that’s already an accomplishment. Kent is just glad it wasn’t the Penguins who took them out.

And as much as he wants to text Tater, he doesn’t know how that will go over yet either. Tater is a better loser than Jack, but no one likes ending their season. Plus, Kent gets to move on to the semi-finals. The Aces went into overtime, and Kent went right into press after, so he didn’t know the Falconers lost until the celebrating wound down and he’d gotten out of the shower. He has one text from Bitty and has to wait until he’s alone in the car to answer.

 **Bitty:** Congrats! Didn’t catch the game of course but I had my phone sending me alerts!  
**Kent:** Thanks! How’s Jack? I just saw the score. : (

Kent is surprised when he gets an answer quickly.

 **Bitty:** With his Dad. He’s Jack. : ‘(  
**Kent:** He sent you away?  
**Bitty:** Not really. They made him do press right away so he didn’t want to see me right away. I think he didn’t want to hold back with me though and that’s why. Marty got him out of that and took over as soon as he could. Then he let me hold him for a while. Well, he hid and I found him so I could hold him. Thank God that boy is predictable.  
**Kent:** Loading dock? The press can never find out.  
**Bitty:** Yeah. And then Bob came out and asked me to give them some time. He might not know you won yet. I didn’t tell him.  
**Kent:** I wasn’t sure if I should text him. Or Alexei. Any idea how he is? ; /  
**Bitty:** Might still be in interviews? Sorry. Not sure I should go looking without Bob and Alicia with all the press around. They ignore me when Bob is there but I don’t want them asking who I am. You should text him though. I think it’s impossible for him not to smile when you text him. : ) The whole team is knows he’s dating. They have figured out Snowy knows who but that’s it.  
**Kent:** They don’t know Jack knows?  
**Bitty:** Jack is awkward often enough that when he gets awkward about Tater, they don’t know the difference.  
**Kent:** Ha. Okay thanks. Tell Jack I’m here if he needs anything.  
**Bitty:** I will. Thanks.  
**Kent:** And maybe this is weird, but I’m here if you do too. I’ve been there. I know how he gets.  
**Bitty:** Should be weird, but thanks. That’s nice to know.

Kent opens his text window to Alexei. Alexei is always so positive and happy. Kent has no idea what to say when he’s sad. It would be easier if they were in the same state. He’s sure a hug would be welcome. So, he decides to get as close to that as he can.

 **Kent:** I’m sorry I’m not there to hug you right now. : (

Kent knows his teammates are waiting at the bar for him, but he’s just going to sit in the car until he talks to Alexei. He’ll tell them he went home to check on Kit if he has to. It takes ten minutes to get an answer.

 **Alexei:** I would like that but is okay. Thought that counts. Maybe we win next year.  
**Kent:** You play with Zimms well. They’ll keep you both until you get it if they have any sense.  
**Alexei:** Yes, I think too. Just see you win! And get winning goal! I cheer for Aces now! ))  
**Kent:** Thanks.  
**Alexei:** Is ok for you to be happy. Both of us be sad for me and happy for you at same time.  
**Kent:** You are really amazing.  <3

Kent doesn’t normally use as many emojis with Alexei as he does with Bitty because he’s afraid it’s too much, but he gives in this time. He adds the kissing cat emoji and the two men with the heart.

 **Alexei:** You make me smile after losing. Team not shut up now.  
**Kent:** Hard to pretend I’m sorry I made you smile. : )  
**Alexei:** No need. Team cheer up when chirping me. Is good thing.  <3  
**Kent:** Good then.  
**Alexei:** You not out to celebrate with team?  
**Kent:** Wanted to check on you first.  
**Alexei:** Thank you. You celebrate now. I ok. I go out with Poots and talk to you tomorrow.

***

Kent only gets two days of rest before the semifinals. Alexei knows how important the playoffs are, so he follows Kent’s lead with how often they text. Jack texts the day of the first game to wish him luck and that helps, but they still lose the first three games of the series. Two of those games go into overtime and that makes it even worse. Bad Bob surprises him by showing up at the fourth game like he knows Kent is losing steam. Kent can’t lose hope or the rest of the team will follow suit. Of course, they put Bad Bob Zimmerman in Kent’s jersey up on the screen during warm-ups and Swoops taps Kent on the shoulder and points him out. The Penguins are playing tonight, but apparently Kent still beats out Crosby in Bob’s eyes. They put up Kent’s reaction on the screen and it seems to energize the Aces fans along with him. Kent isn’t going to let Bob fly to Vegas to watch him lose. They win 4 – 2. And because Bob is even more superstitious than Kent, he comes to the rest of the series. He comes down to the ice when the Aces win game seven.

“Alicia wanted to come, but she couldn’t make today’s game. So she had to miss the whole series. She knows not to mess with luck like that,” Bob says.

“I’ll tell her thanks for that.”

***

Alexei texts him the day before the first game in the conference finals.

 **Alexei:** Good or bad if I come to games? Will have public excuse but don’t want to make you nervous or distract you.  
**Kent:** You know if you come to the first one and we win, you have to come to all of them? I know I have weird superstitions. Blame Jack.  
**Alexei:** I know. Want to cheer for you. Have time. But understand if you not want me to come. And not expect you to see between games.  
**Kent:** Would rather have you in the stands when I know you’re watching on TV anyway.

As hard as it is to have Alexei so close and not see him, Kent does appreciate that that Alexei understands his focus has to be on the game first.

Of course, what Kent doesn’t expect is to see Jack next to Bad Bob and Alexei in the stands. Alexei and Jack aren’t wearing his jerseys, but it’s still obvious they’re there for him. When the press questions them, Jack states that obviously he and Kent are friends. He can support Kent when the Falconers are out. Alexei laughs and says he was bored so he came with Zimmboni.

They win the first two games of the series, but then they lose the third and the forth. They make it to over time in the fifth only to lose in the end. Kent wishes he could say they fought to the end, but nothing goes right in the last game. Rusher is out for a possible concussion in the first period and doesn’t come back. Reaper gets a penalty and the Aeros score on the power play. They lose 2 – 5.

Kent holds it together for interviews, and he heads to the shower after. He checks in with all the guys. He has two Stanley Cup wins, but there are still four times he lost. It doesn’t get easier to lose, but he’s got the whole process down. The rest of the team needs him to be strong, and the rookies especially need to know that he’s proud of the year they had either way. As much as it sucks to lose when they’re at home in Vegas, it’s nice that they can just go home if they want. Kent waits to check his phone until he knows he’s good to go home.

 **Alexei:** Jack and Bad Bob waiting for you outside locker room. You want to see me tonight or no? Is okay if no. I understand.  
**Kent:** Meet at my house? I want to see you. Don’t think I can see you and pretend.

Kent hesitates only a few seconds before texting Alexei the gate code and telling him where the spare key is. Maybe it’s crazy when Alexei hasn’t been to his house before, but they’ve been Skyping for months and Kent hates to make him wait outside because he’s talking to Bob and Jack.

Swoops smiles at him when he looks up from his phone. Almost everyone else is gone, but of course Jeff waited.

“You got someone waiting for you at home this time?” Jeff asks.

“Yeah.” Kent is about to tell him he can come over if wants when Jeff shakes his head.

“You call me if you need me, okay? But I’ll go hang out with Mills and Reaper if not.”

Kent nods, but when Jeff goes to clap him on the shoulder Kent pulls him in for a hug instead.

The hall is empty except for Bob and Zimms when he gets out.

“Sorry. I always leave last,” Kent says. “Thanks for coming.”

Bob pulls him into a hug.

“You know I’m proud of you. Always am.”

Kent nods into his shoulder before he pulls back and hugs Zimms.

“Sorry I wasn’t as good luck as my dad,” Jack says.

“Zimms, that’s one of the stupidest things you’ve ever said. We won two and then it went to shit. I’d still rather have you on the ice with me, but if I can’t have that, I’m happy to have you in the stands.”

“Okay then,” Jack says, smiling a little.

“Besides, you provided an excuse for something else I wanted,” Kent says. “Not sure how that would have been explained without you.”

Jack laughs.

“Good. I was going to come anyway, but I was glad to help.”

“Anything we can do for you, kid, or you want to get home?” Bob says with a smirk.

“Brunch tomorrow or are you guys leaving tonight?”

“Brunch is good.”

Kent walks out with them and lets them both hug him again before getting in his car and driving home.

The drive home is a weird mix of emotions. He’s seen Alexei in the stands from a distance at his games, but while he saw Jack and Bob briefly after each game, he asked Alexei to wait. If this happens a year from now, it will be different. But this time, with so much build up since the last time they were together, Kent knows he would have lost his focus on the ice. Now there’s no excuse. Alexei is waiting for him at home. But Kent’s excitement is mixed up with the disappointment of an early end to the season. He’s exhausted emotionally and physically. He almost thinks he should have told Alexei to wait until their reunion wasn’t mixed with the disappointment of the Ace’s loss. But the desire to have Alexei there to hold him and cheer him up beat his desire to make their reunion perfect.

When he opens the door, Kit is there waiting as always, and he bends down to pick her up the way he always does. She is purring and nuzzling into his neck when Alexei comes into the foyer.

“She know you home before I do. Jump off my lap and run to you for hug before I can,” Alexei says. He gives Kent a nervous smile. They’ve been waiting to see each other for so long that now Kent doesn’t know what to do.

“She’s had more practice,” Kent says, scratching behind her ears and kissing the top of her head before he bends to set her down. She gives him a confused look, and he makes a silent promise that he’ll give her extra attention later.

He stands in front of Alexei for only a second before he decides to ignore the awkwardness and just go for what he really wants. He wraps his arms around Alexei’s waist and presses his face into Alexei’s neck. Alexei wraps his strong arms around his shoulders and pulls him close. Kent sighs and lets the tension drain out of his body. He feels Alexei kiss the top of his head and then Alexei’s fingers comb through his hair. The only difference between him and Kit is that Kent doesn’t think he’s purring.

“Was hard game,” Alexei says and Kent nods into his neck.

Alexei stands in the hallway holding him as Kent realizes just how exhausted he is.

“Is it a really bad second first impression if I want to go to bed?” Kent asks.

Alexei chuckles above him and tries to pull back. Kent might make things difficult by holding on and cuddling back. Alexei’s arms squeeze around him again, and he presses another kiss to the top of Kent’s head.

“Kотенок, is not possible to go upstairs to bed like this.”

Kent has to remind himself that Alexei can’t read his mind to make himself talk.

“Come with me?”

“Not sure that good idea tonight,” he says. “I told you, I want to take you on real date before I take you to bed again.”

“I know, but I assumed you were talking about sex then,” Kent says. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. You can stay in the guest room. I won’t be mad.”

“But you don’t want?”

“I just want this,” Kent says. “I don’t want you to stop holding me yet.”

Alexei’s hand moves to his face, and he tilts Kent back to look at him. His eyes search Kent’s before he leans down for a kiss. It’s slow and long and Kent melts into it. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d be pushing back harder, but instead when Alexei pulls back, Kent just smiles and snuggles back into his chest.

“I want too,” Alexei says. “But still need to walk upstairs.”

“It’s far,” Kent whines.

Tater laughs and then shrugs. He takes Kent’s hands, moving them from around his waist to around his neck before griping under Kent’s thighs and hoisting him up. It’s awkward without anything to help them balance and Kent laughs and puts his legs back down before they fall over.

“Dude, up the stairs is a lot further than three steps to the bed for sex.”

“Is fine. You drop weight in playoffs. Weigh nothing,” Alexei insists. It’s hard to be offended when Kent has admitted how hot he thinks it is that Alexei can manhandle him so easily.

“I’m only down to 170,” Kent says.

“Yes. Is nothing,” Alexei says laughing. But when Kent leans down pick Kit up again, Alexei just takes his free hand and leads him up the stairs.

They undress in front of other guys all the time, and they’ve already seen each other naked, but now there’s tension when they get to the bedroom. But Kent is too tired to dwell on it, so he steps away from Alexei and just turns away to strip off his suit. He pulls on his favorite pair of pajama pants and moves to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Going through his whole skin care routine with Alexei there seems weird, and he can tell himself that he’s just too tired for it anyway. His skin isn’t going to dry out completely and get wrinkles in one night. Alexei takes the bathroom when he’s done, and Kent just crawls into bed to wait for him.

Alexei turns off the lights before sliding into bed next to him. Kent likes to have the room dark at night so when he turns to face Alexei, his face is still mostly an outline after Kent’s eyes adjust. He’s tired, but he still can’t help leaning forward for another kiss. Alexei pulls him close and lets him deepen it more than Kent expected. He doesn’t stop because he’s never been good at that. When Alexei gently pushes him back, they’re both a bit out of breath.

“Baby, we say we not do this tonight.”

“I know,” Kent says. “Sorry. I’ve just missed you.”

“I miss you, too. But I can stay week now if you want. Still have extra clothes and can just buy more.”

Kent laughs. Alexei never seems to be afraid of asking for what he wants like Kent is, and Kent loves it.

“Yeah. That works,” Kent says.

Alexei kisses him again, but pulls back before it gets to be too much.

“Sleep now. I be here.”

Kent turns so Alexei can spoon around him. Kit takes her place on the bed near his stomach. It’s the safest Kent thinks he’s probably ever felt and like the last time, it’s almost too much. But he reminds himself that he has a week of this. And he’ll find time to visit Alexei after that. He will make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still one more story before I'd have to start actually writing new stuff for the series to continue. There will be more of a delay on this one. Having two jobs is not good for getting stuff edited. But it will get there!


End file.
